


bubblegum funk • soonyoung x jihoon

by abnegative



Series: Bubblegum Funk [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Book 1/3 of the Bubblegum Funk seriesBook 1 - Bubblegum Funk - Kwon Soonyoung is a commercial success as the leader and songwriter for Bubblegum Funk - the most popular children's performers in Asia. But his life is lonely and lacking excitement, which he finds in the form of Lee Jihoon, drummer of the wildly out of control punk band Disengagement.Book 2 - Violet Nights - Minghao runs away from a stifling life in China to pursue his dream of becoming an idol. When he meets a beautiful violet-haired boy he feels the red string that ties them together pull their fates closer. But when things don't turn out the way he'd hoped he loses confidence in himself and his life slips off the rails leading him down a dangerous path. Can fate intervene and bring the violet haired boy back to somehow save him from himself?Book 3 - TBA / Coming 2019Kwon Soonyoung is a commercial success as the leader and songwriter for Bubblegum Funk - the most popular children's performers in Asia. But his life is lonely and lacking excitement, which he finds in the form of Lee Jihoon, drummer of the wildly out of control punk band Disengagement.soonyoung x jihoonsmut





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kwon Soonyoung was a commercial success. Who would have ever guessed being a children’s performer would be so lucrative? He had three best-selling albums, a prime time weekly tv show and sell out concerts all over the country. As he rolled over and pressed a button the shades drew back from the windows of the floor penthouse that served as his group’s dorm and dawn light flooded in.

 

He stepped into the shower and washed his hair. He lathered it with a thick treatment and stood absentmindedly while he waited for it to work its magic. His hair was like dandelion fuzz, it was so dry and damaged from the constant bleaching it endured, but his constantly changing neon shades were his trademark.

 

Finally he rinsed and dressed in a white tshirt and grey trackpants. He headed down to his building’s private gym before he was due to be ready for the interview. They always had a packed schedule.

 

“Hey.” His bandmate, Minghao, joined him on the next treadmill. “Hey.” Soonyoung was puffing slightly. The demands of their job were extremely physical and all of them made sure to keep in top shape. “Ready for another sold out concert?” Minghao’s adorable smile would light up any room and his unicorn striped pastel hair made him super popular with little girls. “I guess.” Soonyoung laughed to himself. Another sold out concert, another afternoon of dancing and singing for twenty thousand kids under ten and their tired parents, another cheque in the bank.

 

When they were done they took the elevator back up to the top floor penthouse. Soonyoung cursed his lack of forethought as now he had to take another shower. He emerged to find Jun and Chan in the living area, Chan was watching cartoons while Jun cooked breakfast, and Soonyoung stood in front of the tv. “Seriously. I swear you’re no older than our fans Chan. Don’t you get sick of kids stuff?” Chan laughed. “I get sick of yellow.” Soonyoung gave him a brief smile of understanding. Soonyoung often woke up and never wanted to see the colour pink ever again. “I’ll trade you!” Minghao called out from the kitchen where he was bothering Jun while he cooked. “You can swap with me and be Purple!” Chan shook his head furiously. “No way man. You can shove purple. I’ll stick with yellow.” Minghao sighed to himself as Jun side-eyed him while he flipped pancakes. “I was kidding anyway. Violet is my favorite colour.” He looked up to see the grin on the man next to him spread from ear to ear.

 

After they ate their Manager, Seungcheol, buzzed into the apartment and rounded them up and herded them downstairs. When they arrived at the TV station for the interview he lined them up in the dressing room and handed them out shirts. Soonyoung’s was pastel pink, Jun’s was pale teal, Minghao’s was lavender and Chan’s was lemon. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Hey.” Seungcheol caught him and pushed him by the arm. “Gotta stay on brand.” Soonyoung groaned. “I know.” Just once he would like to appear on tv looking like an adult.

 

The four boys endured the interview. They put on their best and brightest faces and talked about how much they loved being children’s performers, how their young fans gave them so much happiness, how excited they were for their month long run of sold out concerts. They played up to their characters, Soonyoung babying Chan, Chan behaving like a five year old, Minghao’s cute faces and Jun’s hyper energy clearly delighting the interviewer. Finally it was over and they piled back into their van. “Are we going straight to the venue?” Soonyoung asked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

Two hours later Soonyoung was dressed in a hot pink tshirt. He looked to the side at his members. Jun in bright teal, Minghao in purple, Chan in bright yellow. He took a deep breath as the voice over announced their impending appearance. “Please welcome to the stage…………. The most popular children’s performers in all of Asia……… Bubblegum Funk!” They linked hands and ran out onto the stage to the shouts and squeals of twenty thousand excited children and at least a few thousand over excited mothers screaming for Jun.

 

The concert was two hours of colour, fun and exhaustion. They sang and danced. They played around as bubbles filled the theatre. They performed skits, pushed Chan around in a baby pram, and sang some more. For their grand finale they ran up and down the long platforms off the stage and soaked their audience in coloured powder making everything a rainbow. One encore and they were done.

 

“Great show!” Minghao was pumped. He loved the coloured powder and snapped a group selfie for their Instagram. Soonyoung sank into a chair backstage and watched him bounce around the room. He couldn’t believe he had any energy left. Minghao was like that though. Constantly happy, constantly energetic, always smiling and joking around. He and Jun were inseparable. Soonyoung watched them cram onto one small armchair and go over videos of their performance, smiling at each other, sharing little private jokes. It made Soonyoung’s chest ache. They were so cute. He wished he had a connection like that with someone. He was close with his members and their manager but Chan was more like a little brother rather than a best friend and his busy lifestyle had made him lose contact with his old schoolfriends.

 

“Hurry up and shower. Get that powder off before we go anywhere near the car.” Seungcheol urged them. “You have to be quick. There’s another concert tonight and the band will be here any minute.” Soonyoung grabbed his backpack and headed down the hall to find another dressing room. He found one unlocked and hit the shower, soaping his body and face, watching the rainbow powder mingle and mix into a mess of grey sludge as it drained down the pipe.

 

He quickly dried himself and dressed in the obligatory pink tshirt Seungcheol had handed him. He rubbed his long suffering hair with the towel as he wandered out of the bathroom to find himself stared down by another man. He was short and pale with his jet black hair styled into a long mullet and his eyes rimmed heavily with thick black liner. He was wearing a black tshirt, black ripped jeans that were more rip than jean, and a long leather jacket.

 

Soonyoung stared him up and down, his mouth agape, he had never seen anyone so breathtakingly stunning in all his life. He stood and stared and the short man stared back and their eyes met and chemistry buzzed between them. “Who are you and what are you doing in my dressing room?” The short man’s tone was cutting and his eyes were dark but he wore the slight smirk of someone who liked what he saw. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I was using the shower.” Soonyoung found his voice and answered. He mentally smacked his head. What a stupid reply. The short man smirked again. “I’m Lee Jihoon and my band goes on stage in two hours. So can you get out?” Jihoon watched Soonyoung gather his things up into his backpack and head to the door. “Hey. Wait!” He turned to see Jihoon holding his hot pink tshirt covered in rainbow coloured powder. “Don’t leave this monstrosity here!” Soonyoung grabbed it and flushed red as he walked out the door.

 

Four freshly clean boys climbed into the back of their van with their Manager driving as it headed out of the carpark. It slowed at the entrance and Seungcheol called back to them that there was nothing to worry about, security were just clearing fans out of the way, and Jun’s face lit up with an excited smirk. “Want to see them go crazy?” he laughed and everyone cringed. No one knew what he was going to do. As the van slowed past the fans Jun wound down the window and tossed his bright teal shirt out the window towards the crowd of housewives gathered on the sidewalk. All they could hear was screaming as he wound the window up. “Jun stop it. You’re going to make them riot one day!” Seungcheol half-heartedly chastised him.


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung didn’t want to get out of bed. He had no reason to get up early but he could hear the others were already awake. As the leader he knew staying in bed wallowing in some unfounded misery wasn’t setting a good example. Plus he didn’t want to worry them.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone. He typed “Lee Jihoon” into google and sighed when it came up with about a million results. He narrowed it down to “Lee Jihoon rock band” and found what he was looking for. The first result was a YouTube video of the man from yesterday dressed all in black. It was a fancam from a concert and Soonyoung watched in fascination as the man played drums and sang, intensity radiating from his face, his skin pale under the bright stage lights.

 

Lee Jihoon, lead singer and drummer of the punk rock band “Disengagement”. Age 23.

 

Soonyoung almost dropped his phone when he realised Jihoon was older than him. He was fascinated. He knew he shouldn’t keep digging but he couldn’t help it. He clicked on a news article on the Star Dispatch celebrity gossip site. A mugshot popped up and the lead title was “Lee Jihoon and Yoon Jeonghan arrested for public indecency.” The linked video showed the bandmates peeing on a wall outside the biggest nightclub in the city while another of their bandmates threw up in the gutter.

 

Soonyoung blushed. These boys were wild. He read a few more news stories. Trashing a hotel room in Japan. Regular drunken binges after their concerts. Rumours of heavy drug use. Soonyoung clicked on a news story that made him sad. It was about how their stadium tour had been downgraded to smaller theatres due to slow ticket sales. Rumours about the band appearing on stage impaired by drugs and alcohol had affected sales of their tour. Soonyoung checked the dates of their tour and saw that they were playing the same venue tonight and tomorrow night. There was a part of him that screamed how dangerous this guy was but another part of him couldn’t get over his fascination.

 

Finally Soonyoung left his bed and headed for the living area. Nothing ever changed. It was almost like Groundhog Day. Chan was eating toast and watching cartoons. Jun and Minghao were whispering to each other in Mandarin. Their heads were almost touching they were so close and as Jun said something softly to Minghao Soonyoung watched his face light up. He sighed and poured a coffee in the kitchen. “Hey. You ever hear of this band called Disengagement?” he called out from the kitchen. “Yeah!” Chan called back from the couch. “Everyone at school talks about them. They’re really great but they’re wild. They even got arrested!” Chan stuffed toast into his mouth and turned back to his cartoons.

 

“What a waste.” Jun said as he left the clutches of Minghao and came to get his own coffee. “Who’s stupid enough to let success pass by just for the sake of a fun time.” Soonyoung nodded but inside he was torn. He would give anything for just one night of wild recklessness. One night of fun and wild abandonment of pink tshirts and rainbows and responsibilities. Just one night.

 

Seungcheol arrived for their marketing meeting at exactly 12pm. He went over the new merchandise plans. They already had tshirts and water bottles available for sale at their concerts but the renewal of their tv show had led to an extension of their merchandising options. Seungcheol handed around the booklets showing them on lunchboxes and dinner sets, bedding and pyjamas, and even as dolls. “I’m going to be a doll!” Minghao squealed with delight. “I’m not. I’m calling it an action figure.” Chan laughed. Soonyoung frowned when he saw the numbers. 30 000 units of Minghao dolls. 25 000 units of Jun dolls and 25 000 units of Chan dolls. And only 10 000 units of Soonyoung dolls. Seungcheol saw his frown. “Sorry Soonyoung. Don’t be disappointed. It’s no surprise that Minghao is the most popular among females age 3-8. And Chan is most popular among males of the same age demographic.” Soonyoung looked around the room. “Ok. So why so many of Jun?” Seungcheol laughed. “Jun is expected to sell out first. Those housewives can’t wait to get their hands on those Jun dolls.” Jun laughed. “I don’t even want to know what they’re going to do with them.” He winked at Soonyoung who forced his face into a smile.

 

Boredom and irritation ate away at Soonyoung’s insides. He felt like a petulant child before he went on stage. Being the hard working leader of Bubblegum Funk, creating their skits and writing their songs, working on the choreography, apparently this didn’t equate to popularity. But he sucked up his feelings and put a smile on his face. His team needed him. And as soon as he ran out on stage he forgot about his worries for a while. There were still plenty of pink clad fans in the audience. During their last number he grabbed every bottle of pink powder he could. Even if they preferred purple, teal or yellow, Soonyoung was determined to send them all home pink.

 

“Great show guys. Well done.” He encouraged his members as they headed down into the dressing rooms below the stage. He hoped desperately that he could be lucky enough to catch another glimpse of Jihoon. But to his disappointment the tiny man was nowhere to been seen this time. As they were leaving he had a sudden idea and pulled Seungcheol aside.

 

“I want to come back tonight and go to the Disengagement concert.” Soonyoung said as Seungcheol stared at him. “Why would you want to do that?” Seungcheol asked. “It doesn’t seem like it’s your thing.” How would you know? You don’t really know me. Soonyoung wanted to yell at them all. “Please.” His eyes begged and pleaded. “Please Cheol. I’m bored. I need something different.” Seungcheol sighed. “Fine. But I’ll come with you and keep an eye on you. Just in case.” Soonyoung sighed but accepted it. “In case I get mobbed by screaming fans? No one will have a clue who I am!” Soonyoung laughed. The boredom eating away at his stomach was replaced by something else. He was excited.

 

“I’ll get the tickets and pick you up at 7.” Seungcheol promised as they headed for their van. “Thank you so much!” Soonyoung’s eyes glowed with anticipation. “Please wear something cool.” He begged Seungcheol as he laughed. “I wasn’t born in this suit you know!” It was Seungcheol’s turn to laugh as he herded the boys into their van. “What’s going on?” Chan asked. “We’re going out tonight to the Disengagement concert. You’re not. You’re too young.” Soonyoung said as Chan pouted.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lee Jihoon was tired. He was tired of everything his life threw at him. Drinking, drugs, women. He was sick of it all. The only time he felt good was when he was on stage. He rolled over and wondered why he couldn’t move until he saw dark hair splayed across the pillow. Yuk. What else had he done last night that he couldn’t remember.

 

He remembered their show going well, the crowd screaming his name, the band going wild as per usual. The dressing room was loud and Seungkwan had produced a bottle of Grey Goose vodka from somewhere and it was gone before they even left the venue. They had ditched their long suffering Manager Wonwoo somewhere between the nightclub and the strip club and the night had only gotten wilder.

 

Jihoon wondered how he had ended up home underneath this girl when he noticed her bright pink dress on the floor. Or what was supposed to be a dress anyway. He suddenly remembered how little it had covered but he had been draw to its bright colour in his drunken haze.

 

He hated the colour pink. But he had been drawn to the cute guy he met yesterday in the underground darkness of the dressing rooms. He had seemed so red faced and flustered, so cute, so pink. Pink shirt, pink bag, pink cheeks. Jihoon reached for his phone and the girl next to him groaned in her sleep. “Get the… out.” He said and kicked at her with his foot. She didn’t move so he pushed her off the bed and onto the floor with his foot. He never usually let them past the front door and he wanted her out of his bed and his life immediately. She got up and shot a look at him. “What did you do that for?” She scowled as she put her dress back on. “Just get out.” He said, making sure his wallet and phone were still next to the bed, not even watching her walk out.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung” was typed into google as Jihoon scrolled the results. Hardly anything interesting. All interviews and news articles about how Bubblegum Funk were the most popular children’s performers in Asia and possibly the world. He learned that Soonyoung was the leader, his symbol was the star, and his colour was bright pink.

 

Jihoon was intrigued. He loaded up one of their YouTube videos and nearly died when he saw it had over a hundred million views. He watched the adorable chubby cheeked man with the fascinating eyes dance around and sing and make cute actions with his hands to “The Butterfly Song”. He read a few news articles about how they were poised to become Asia’s richest musical act, how their tv show had been renewed for a second season, how they were entering a new contract for merchandising.

 

No scandals. No controversy. Nothing.

 

Jihoon clicked his phone locked and put it under his pillow and began to doze off. He wondered sleepily if he would see him again at the theatre. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he thought about how much he could mess up a guy like Soonyoung.

 

 

Soonyoung was beyond excited. He hadn’t done anything fun since their last hiatus which was only a week long and was spent home with his family playing video games. Seungcheol didn’t want them to be recognised so he only gave Soonyoung one instruction. “Don’t wear pink.” He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Soonyoung rummaged through his closet to try to find something suitable to wear. His fashion choices were limited to blue denims, neat button ups, and casual workout or practice clothes. He wished he had time to go shopping. He found a plain white v neck tshirt which would probably be fine if he had some suitable pants. He decided he had to ask the others.

 

“I need help.” He said to the three lounging around watching Disney movies. “Any of you got any clothes that look like they were made for an adult?” Chan laughed and shook his head. “Mine won’t fit you.” Minghao said softly and Soonyoung knew he was right. The poor kid was so skinny and couldn’t put any weight on no matter how many cakes Jun fed him in the middle of the night. Jun thought hard and went into his room. He came back out with a pair of plain black denims. “Wanna help me rip them?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Are you sure?” Soonyoung asked but Jun just went and found a pair of scissors. They used the scissors and a pair of tweezers to rip the jeans in all the right places. When he put them on he felt awkward. He let Jun into his room who attacked him with a black eyeliner. “I feel like it’s Halloween.” Soonyoung blushed as he stared in the mirror. His dandelion fuzz hair was pushed up with a bandana used for a headband. He wore some black boots he hadn’t worn in years. He felt good though no matter how foreign his appearance was.

 

When Seungcheol arrived to pick him up Soonyoung was surprised. He was wearing ripped blue denims and an expensive looking denim jacket. “I told you I don’t live in that suit.” He laughed and Soonyoung did too as they headed out the door.

 

When they arrived at the venue Seungcheol pulled out two VIP tickets. “You really didn’t think we’d be shoved up the back did you?” He laughed and Soonyoung blushed. He kind of hoped they would be. He didn’t know what he was looking for but the idea of Jihoon spotting him in the audience freaked him out. He consoled himself that he wouldn’t recognise him anyway as they headed in the VIP door and were led towards the front.

The lights went down and the band came on. They were as wild as Soonyoung had expected. They went all in song after song, never relaxing, never taking a breath. And Soonyoung couldn’t take his eyes off Jihoon. He was so charismatic. He watched him thrash furiously at his drums, his vocals powerful and piercing, his intensity never wavering. Soonyoung relaxed enough to even drink a few beers when he realised that from his seat at the drums Jihoon would never see him. To his surprise and delight he realised Seungcheol was also having a great time and he realised he had no idea what sort of things his Manager was interested in. Did he have friends? A lover? Any hobbies?

 

The band played out their last number and the crowd screamed for an encore. If they were impaired by anything it wasn’t noticeable as the concert was amazing. As the crowd screamed the band came back out and began to muck around. The long haired bass player, Jeonghan, was throwing water all over the screaming crowd. One of the guitarists, Seokmin, went over to the drums and began to play. And Jihoon came back to the stage shirtless. Soonyoung held his breath as he watched him walk across the stage and pick up a guitar. He hung it around his neck and began to play a complicated riff and as he walked past them Soonyoung saw that while his arms were smooth and white and unmarked his entire back was covered in a huge tattoo. Soonyoung couldn’t tear his eyes away. The black lines on Jihoon’s white skin made for a heart stopping image. As Jihoon strode past the VIP section he saw him turn towards the audience and their eyes met for a brief moment.

 

Soonyoung remembered to breathe just as Jihoon walked back to the other side of the stage. He either hadn’t recognised him or hadn’t even remembered him. Oxygen flooded his body as he began to breathe normally. The crowd screamed for one more encore and Jihoon came back from backstage again. His shirt was on now and he had a water bottle in his hand. Soonyoung watched him empty the whole bottle over the crowd in the mosh pit and laugh at the soaked people still jumping and screaming. Then he walked over to the VIP area and tossed the bottle towards Soonyoung who caught it in surprise. Jihoon was gone backstage but Soonyoung turned the bottle over in his hands. Written across the label in sharpie was a simple request that made his heart stop.

 

Meet me at the stage door in an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Soonyoung’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew he couldn’t break away from Seungcheol’s watchful gaze. Their apartment was 20 minutes away. If they left now he could sneak out and come back. He didn’t know what had come over him but he wanted so badly to find out what would happen if he waited for Jihoon at the stage door.

 

“Let’s go now!” He said as he grabbed onto Seungcheol’s shirt. “I’m tired.” “Okay Soonyoung. You’ve had a long day!” Seungcheol smiled at him as they walked through the rowdy crowd and out to the carpark. “No one even recognised me. Thanks so much for this. I needed it.” Soonyoung smiled at Seungcheol. He almost felt bad in advance for the way he was about to betray him. “I had a great time too. They’re actually really talented. It’s a shame they’re wasting it on alcohol and partying.” Seungcheol said as they drove through the city. When they reached the building Soonyoung said he could go up alone but Seungcheol insisted on walking him all the way in.

 

“Good night. Thanks again.” Soonyoung left Seungcheol at the door. He walked in to find the others waiting for him expectantly. “How was it?” Minghao asked. “Great but I’m tired. Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Soonyoung disappeared into his bedroom. Half an hour left to make his escape. He waited five minutes and opened his door and looked around. He heard silence and saw no one. He slipped out and headed for the front door and was suddenly accosted by Chan. “Where are you going?” The boy was wide eyed. Soonyoung’s eyes pleaded in return. ”Please Channie. I’m just going back out for a little bit to meet a friend. Please don’t tell the others. Or Seungcheol.” Chan’s eyes searched Soonyoung’s face for reassurance. “Please?” Soonyoung begged quietly. “Fine. You owe me.” Soonyoung hugged the younger boy. “Anything you want. It’s yours.” And with that he slipped out of the door.

 

He felt like a child skipping school as he hugged his arms to his chest. It had become cool as it got closer to 11pm and there weren’t many people on the street. No one recognised him and to his relief he found a cab easily and found himself heading back to the theatre. The closer he got the more his nerves churned in his stomach. He had no idea what he was up for but nothing was stopping him. He hadn’t felt so alive in years.

 

He wished he had a coat as he stood out in the cool breeze. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes and he kept nervously checking his phone. As long as Seungcheol didn’t find out it would be fine. He felt bad for dragging little Chan into his rebellion but it couldn’t be helped. Finally the door swung open and he found himself face to face with Jihoon and his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

 

“Hi.” Soonyoung managed to say without stuttering.

 

“Hi yourself. You look different. No pink tonight?” Jihoon smirked at him. Soonyoung blushed all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Come on. I’m just teasing. You look great. But cold.” Soonyoung felt himself dragged into the door and back towards the dressing rooms. Noise was spilling out of the largest one and Soonyoung found himself thrust into the middle of a makeshift party. Jihoon’s bandmates were all drinking. Heavy rap music blasted from a speaker in the corner. The singer that Soonyoung recognised as Seungkwan was dancing in a way that made Soonyoung blush while the other members cheered and egged him on. Smoke filled the room and something burned away in an ashtray that didn’t look or smell like an ordinary cigarette. Soonyoung almost regretted his choice to come into the room but Jihoon put a drink in his hand and pushed him down onto the couch.

 

He watched the short man skull his whole cup of strong smelling alcohol and move closer to him. Soonyoung took a risk. He skulled his cup of whatever it was and the strength burned his throat. The couple of beers he had earlier suddenly came rushing back to him and he felt tipsier than he should have from one drink. Even one strong drink. “So,” Jihoon leaned in closer and Soonyoung held his breath unconsciously. “What does the most beloved children’s performer in Asia do for fun in his spare time?” Soonyoung thought hard about his answer. “Nothing.” He said finally. “I work. I work out, exercise and eat right, I perform and go to meetings and look after my members.” Jihoon laughed. “You came to my concert tonight. Why?” Soonyoung honestly didn’t have a real answer. “I don’t know. I just kind of wanted to see you. After we ran into each other yesterday I looked you up on YouTube. I wanted to see you perform.” Jihoon smiled and it was soft and warm and genuine and took Soonyoung by surprise. “I looked you up too!” Jihoon started singing the Butterfly Song and Soonyoung went red. The other band members in the room began singing along and laughing and Soonyoung wanted to die of embarrassment. He covered his face but Jihoon pulled his hands away. “Don’t be shy. You’ve got more money than all of us put together!” Jihoon kept hold of his hands and Soonyoung could feel the heat of his thigh as he leaned over him.

 

Soonyoung looked up to find the rapper of the group, Seokmin, leaning over him with another cup in his hand. He held it out and Soonyoung took it and drank it down before he could give it a second thought. “So you don’t ever have any fun?” Jihoon asked him. This time he spoke quieter and leaned in near Soonyoung’s ear and Soonyoung thought he was going to have a heart attack. “No. Just work.” It sounded so sad to say it out loud. He looked around the room. Jeonghan was drawing back on the suspicious smelling cigarette and looked five minutes away from passing out. Seungkwan was still dancing and Seokmin was trying to outdo him. They squealed and shouted with laughter as the quiet one, the one called Joshua, poured a whole bottle of water over their heads. The second cup of alcohol hit him hard and Soonyoung began to laugh as well. Their manager was trying to herd them out of the room and no one wanted to leave. Except for Jihoon who leaned over into Soonyoung’s ear again and whispered softly. “Want to take this party somewhere else?”

 

Soonyoung’s head was spinning with alcohol and a new feeling, one of excitement and burning desire, and he felt hot all over. “Yeah. Why not?” He felt himself say as Jihoon grabbed him by the arm. As they headed out the door the others called out to him with shouts of “Don’t ditch us!” and “Meet us at the club. The usual table!” and someone even shouted “ him Jihoon!” which made Soonyoung blush again.

 

“Where are we going?” Soonyoung’s asked as they hit the cold night air. He shivered again involuntarily and felt warmth around his shoulders. He realised Jihoon had covered him with his long and heavy leather jacket. “Don’t know. Who cares?” Jihoon said and winked as he produced yet another vodka bottle from out of the backpack slung across his back. “We can make our own little party and meet the others later.” He said as he grabbed Soonyoung by the hand and led him towards the park across the road.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Soonyoung never would have believed it if someone told him he would be heading into the park in the middle of the night with a half wasted rock star and a bottle of Grey Goose vodka. And he never would have thought it would make him feel so excited, so wild, and so alive.

 

The weight of Jihoon’s leather jacket gave him a sense of security as they wandered along the gravel path in the darkness. “Aren’t you cold?” Soonyoung suddenly realised Jihoon was just in a tshirt and tried to offer the jacket back but Jihoon wouldn’t have it. “I’m not cold Princess.” Jihoon smirked and Soonyoung blushed at the nickname.

 

They found a bench and sat down. Jihoon swigged from the bottle of vodka and offered it to Soonyoung who took it, swallowed a huge mouthful, and gagged. It was strong and burned his throat but it made him feel warm and even more giggly than he had before.

 

“So you were serious before about never having any fun?” Jihoon had lit what looked to be a normal cigarette and he offered it to Soonyoung who refused. “Yeah. Work is my life.” Jihoon laughed. “I can tell. You look like you eat right and drink lots of water and get 8 hours of sleep every night.” He leaned in and cupped Soonyoun’s chin with his hand. “Your skin is fucking flawless.” Soonyoung blushed again and was thankful for the darkness.

 

He felt a warmth grow in his stomach. He’d never had a romantic relationship before, with either a guy or a girl, and he’d always just assumed he was straight. That he was just busy and had no interest in a love life. But sitting on the bench with Jihoon inches away from his face had Soonyoung questioning everything he knew about himself.

 

He took the vodka bottle from Jihoon and took another huge mouthful. He was already out of control, he was probably already in trouble with Seungcheol, might as well go all the way. He had nothing to lose.

 

“So what do you want to do Princess?” Jihoon took the bottle back and Soonyoing shivered when their fingers brushed. “You want to meet the other guys at the club?” Soonyougnfelt himself nod. “I’ve never been to a nightclub before.” He admitted. “But I can’t get caught. I had to sneak out.” Jihoon collapsed into a fit of giggles and spilt some of the vodka on his jeans. “You’re a fucking adult Soonyoung. Live your life.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes passing the vodka back and forth. Soonyoung was worried that he wouldn’t be able to stand up but he felt amazing. He felt warm and happy. He leaned back on the bench and tipped his head back to the sky. The light pollution clouded the ink black night and Soonyoung sighed as he thought about the stars. He’d really like to see them. To see a beautiful black night sky with a stream of glittering stars spilling across it.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jihoon shook Soonyoung from his thoughts. “I don’t know.” Soonyoung began to laugh. “I feel weird. I’ve never been drunk before?” Soonyoing grabbed the vodka bottle and took another less courageous sip. “Ever had someone blow you in the park?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung almost choked. “What?” “What?” Jihoon said with that smirk Soonyoung was fast becoming lost in.

 

Soonyoung knew he was joking but his words hit a nerve. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffed back his feelings. “Oh man. You’re not one of those emotional drunks are you?” Jihoon panicked. He was having a great time with the kid who he could tell was just itching to break out of his own skin. He was enjoying watching Soonyoung slowly lose his inhibitions and open himself up. But there was a soft edge to Jihoon’s feelings he thought was gone forever and it made him even more intrigued. It was confusing him. He wanted to fuck the sweet cheeked singer so badly but he also found himself really liking him too.

 

“I don’t know.” Soonyoung sniffed again and shrugged. “You just said that so casually but I’ve been living this life since I was a teenager. Never been drunk. Never driven a car. Never been kissed.” Tears brimmed in Soonyoung’s eyes again. He closed them and a tear ran down his cheek. He felt warmth and when he opened his eyes Jihoon was leaning across to brush his tear away with his thumb. “I don’t have a car but I can give you this.” Soonyoung inhaled sharply as Jihoon’s lips came crashing down on top of his. He felt himself melting in the cold heat of the moment as Jihoon’s tongue insisted its way into his mouth. It tasted of vodka and cigarettes and gave Soonyoung a hot feeling below his stomach and he felt his own tongue move as he kissed Jihoon back.

 

As they kissed Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s hand slip under his tshirt and grip him by the waist. He let out a soft moan as Jihoon’s tongue retreated and allowed him to come up for air. Jihoon trailed little kisses down the side of his face and all the way down his neck and Soonyoung had never felt anything so incredible.

 

“Anything else you want to try out tonight?” Jihoon murmured into the soft skin of Soonyoungs neck. “Let’s go to the club!” Soonyoung’s eyes glittered with the excitement of a child with a new toy.

“I’m probably already in the shit. Might as well go all in!”

 

Do we need a cab?” Soonyoung asked as they walked through the park. “No way. The club’s just on the other side of the park.” Soonyoung was breathless. Jihoon was short but his long strides were leaving Soonyoung behind. “What if something happens to us. It’s late and it’s dark....” Jihoon realised Soonyoung was lagging behind and he slowed down. When the other man caught up Jihoon threw his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Nothing bad’s gonna happen when you’re with me Princess.” He kissed Soonyoung on the cheek and made him giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

They walked straight up to the club and skipped the line. “Who’s this one? New?” The bouncer asked Jihoon with a knowing lol which faded at Jihoon’s fierce expression. “This is Hoshi.” Jihoon said as he dragged Soonyoung into the dark thick club air. “Hoshi?” Soonyoung asked as they headed straight doe the VIP tables. “Yeah. It means Star in Japanese. And you can’t exactly go around giving out your real name if you don’t want to be recognised.”

 

Five minutes later Soonyoung stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was wild and askew from the wind and Jihoon’s fingertips. His eyeliner was smudged and his cheeks were flushed from the vodka. He relaxed a little as he washed his hands. No one would recognise him.

 

When he walked out Jihoon was waiting for him outside the door. “Thanks for waiting.” He grinned happily as Jihoon grabbed for his hand again. “I told you. Nothing bad’s going to happen when you’re with me. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

A round of cheers went up as they finally joined the rest of Disengagement at the table. They were all in varying states of disarray. Soonyoung guessed Jeonghan must have taken a nap as he was now suddenly alive with wild and manic energy. Joshua was passed out on a couch. Seokmin and Seungkwan were dancing on a table with drinks in hand. And Jihoon just laughed at them all.

 

He pulled Soonyoung towards a couch and squashed in close to him. When the waiter came over Soonyoung pulled out his black card and ordered six bottles of their most expensive champagne to the hollering delight of Seokmin and Seungkwan.

 

“Sing us the Butterfly Song!” Seungkwan shrieked and pulled Soonyoung onto the table with them. Soonyoung started to sing and the other two joined in as Jihoon laughed until he couldn’t breathe. He watched Seokmin move closer and put his arm around Soonyoung and he quickly reached out for Soonyoung’s hand. “Come sit with me.” Jihoon pulled Soonyoung off to table and onto the couch just as the champagne arrived. Jihoon and Soonyoung shared a bottle. They didn’t even bother with the champagne flutes the waiter had to leave next to the table still occupied by then others.

 

Soonyoung’s entire world had become a haze of Jihoon’s lips soaked in expensive champagne. He was addicted already, he couldn’t get enough, and he began to feel something else stir inside him. His inhibitions has been completely washed away in alcohol and hedonism.

 

Jihoon’s mouth moved down Soonyoung’s neck making Soonyoung go crazy. His hands gripped Jihoon’s tshirt and somehow in between sips of the champagne and tastes of Jihoon’s tongue he found himself on the other man’s lap. His body felt like it was on fire, he wanted more, he wanted things that he never knew existed. But suddenly Jihoon pulled away and moved Soonyoung off his lap and back onto the couch. “It’s 3am Soonyoung. I’m going to take you home. Ok?” Disappointment clouded Soonyung’s mind but when he stood up he realised how drunk he was. Jihoon gripped him tightly by the hand and led him outside into the cold air instantly sobering Soonyoung up enough for him to know Jihoon was right. It was time to go home.

 

Jihoon hailed a cab and when Soonyoung got in he climbed in behind him. “I’m fine Jihoon. I can go home myself.” Soonyoing said but Jihoon got in anyway. “No way Princess. I’m taking you home.”

 

Jihoon pulled the other man close and smoothed his hair down as Soonyoung yawned and put his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.There was something different about him, as cliche as it sounded, but Jihoon really felt like they had a special connection. He chuckled a little when he heard soft snores coming from Soonyoung as the cab sped through the city.

 

 

 

 

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Jihoon couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the huge luxury building where Soonyoung lived. “Kids songs pays for this?” Soonyoung was coherent now and laughed. “Yep. Kids songs pays for this. We have the whole top floor. Want to come up and see?” “Not yet Princess. Next time.” Jihoon smirked as he winked and turned to walk away.

 

“Wait.” Soonyoung called out and Jihoon stopped. “Will you call me? I didn’t give you my number.” Jihoon walked back towards him, looked around, and took Soonyoung’s lips in his again. “I already put my number in your phone while you were table dancing with those fucking goofballs I call band mates.” And Jihoon was gone.

 

Soonyoung entered his building and rode the private elevator all the way up to the penthouse. He slipped quietly unseen into the apartment and headed straight into his room. When the door behind him closed softly he breathed a sigh of relief. It was only then that he realised he was still wrapped warmly in Jihoon’s leather jacket. He took it off and carefully hung it in his closet. He dropped his clothes to the floor and flopped face first onto the bed. He had enough brains to get up and shower before he finally crawled into his bed. When soonyoung checked his phone he saw a message.

 

**_Sleep well Princess_ **

 

 

It was 4am.

 

Soonyoung’s head hit the pillow and he fell asleep almost immediately. He was exhausted, already caught between drunk and hungover, and a smile played across his lips. He’d had the best night of his life and didn’t regret a single minute.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

The hot white of dawn burned Soonyoung’s eyes and he hadn’t even opened them. His head pounded even worse than when he had the flu. He groaned in his half awake half asleep state of limbo. And yet despite the throbbing pain in his head and the aching in his stomach he smiled as he opened his eyes.

 

Soonyoung’s world had taken on a new glow of colour and life.

 

He looked in his wardrobe and when he saw the leather coat still hanging there he hugged himself with delight. It wasn’t a dream! It had all been real!

 

The ring of tiny bruises around the base of his neck was further proof that the best night of his life wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Soonyoung let his fingertips brush across the bruises that marked his smooth skin and shivered with the memory of Jihoon’s lips on his neck. But then he remembered the rumours and the reports. Jihoon was wild, he was notorious for partying and rarely seen with the same date twice. Soonyoung consoled himself with the fact that he had an excuse to contact Jihoon. He would have to return the coat.

 

The remains of the smudged eyeliner were washed away down the drain as Soonyoung cleansed his hair, face, and body. He dried his hair and applied moisturiser and tried to make it look like he’d had more than four hours of sleep.

 

“Hey!” Chan called out from his usual spot on the couch. Anime blared and the aggressive theme song to Shingeki no Kyojin went straight to Soonyoungs brain. “Turn it down please.” Soonyoung begged him. Chan went to laugh but then he saw the look on Soonyoungs face and quickly complied. “Not feeling well?” Jun smiled and handed him a cup of coffee as he looked through the medicine cabinet. “No. I’ll be fine by the time of the concert.” Soonyoung took two ibuprofen and downed the coffee. He sighed in relief when a plate of bacon appeared in front of him.

 

“So....” Chan called from the couch as he munched his breakfast. “You never did tell us. How was the concert?” Soonyoung sipped his coffee to hide the huge smile on his face. “It was amazing. They’re really great. Cheol got the VIP tickets and it was really great.” “Maybe we should have went too!” Minghao looked at Jun who just shook his head. “Nah. Not our thing.” “So are you guys like sharing a brain now or something?” Soonyoung said with his tone more pointed than usual. “Sorry.” He said. “I’ve just got a headache.”

 

He ate his food and retreated to his bedroom and hoped with every bone in his body that Seungcheol wouldn’t text him with some last minute schedule he’d said yes to. He closed his eyes and just began to drift off again when his phone buzzed. “No Seungcheol, please, not this morning.” Soonyoung’s groan of displeasure was audible but he checked his phone anyway. But the message wasn’t from Seungcheol.

 

**_“Good morning Princess. Hope you feel ok.”_ **

 

Soonyoung’s heart began to beat a wild rhythm as he stared at the message. He had already convinced himself it was one wild night, that was it, back to his boring life. This changed everything.

 

**_“I’m ok. How are you?”_ **

 

He closed his eyes and hoped for the familiar buzz and when it came he was quick to read the message. But he shouldn’t have been so quick and his heart sank into his stomach.

 

**_“I’m great baby, I’ve got a date this afternoon, and she’s really cute.”_ **

 

And there it was. Soonyoung knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up so quickly. He pushed the phone under his pillow without reply and rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

Six hours later Soonyoung was on stage. His pink shirt was covered in star stickers and his hair was a fresh neon shade of orange. He ran around the stage with a giant flower in his hand, danced and sang, and came back out towards the crowd with a basket of flowers. As he walked along the edge of the stage to hand them out he could hear a man’s voice calling out and cheering.

 

Bubblegum Funk weren’t exactly known for their fanboys but they did attract a few here and there. But when Soonyoung let curiosity get the better of him and he wandered over to that side of the stage he got the biggest shock of his life.

 

There in the audience was Jihoon, pink tshirt and all, with a sweet little girl in purple perched on his shoulders, and a sour looking Jeonghan standing beside him. Soonyoung felt himself blush as pink as his tshirt and he leaned down to give the excited little girl a rose.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes met Jihoon’s and he mouthed the words ‘stage door’ and Jihoon gave him the thumbs up. Soonyoung retuned the gesture and went back to his flower song with a renewed energy and enthusiasm.

 

His mouth made the words and his hands made the actions but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was on champagne soaked kisses and walks through the park, smoke filled rooms and dancing on tables.

 

_“I’m great baby, I’ve got a date this afternoon, and she’s really cute.”_

 

Jihoon really had him by a string. He knew just what he was doing. But the fact that he had managed to produce a toddler from somewhere just so he could dress up in a bright pink shirt and come to their show made Soonyoung warm inside.

 

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he let them in through the back. “Hi.” Jihoon smiled at him. “Hi.” Soonyoung smiled back. “Who’s this?” Soonyoung reached out towards the little girl. “I’m Mina.” She said shyly and allowed herself to be picked up by Soonyoung. “My niece.” Jeonghan said. “Come on in. You can meet the others.” Mina grinned at Soonyoung. “Is Minghao in there?” She asked and Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

 

“These are my friends Jihoon and Jeonghan. And Little Miss Mina.” Soonyoung introduced them to the other members and Mina lost her mind when Minghao picked her up. She grabbed a fistful of his rainbow striped hair and he just laughed as Jeonghan took pictures. “My sisters going to be so happy.” He said and actually began to smile. With the others busy talking and amusing Mina Soonyoung felt himself pulled out into the corridor. Jihoon pushed him against the wall and pressed his body close, Soonyoung holding his breath in anticipation, his eyes on Jihoon’s lips as they leaned up to meet his.

 

In the cold light of day the taste of champagne had faded and fresh mint invaded Soonyoungs senses as he felt Jihoon’s tongue in his mouth. “Friend?” Jihoon’s lips went to Soonyoung’s earlobe, “Is that how you see me?” He nibbled gently and Soonyoung’s knees went weak.

 

Soonyoung was losing his mind. “I don’t know. Not a friend....” He could feel the warmth of Jihoon’s body as it pinned him against the wall. He was dizzy, overwhelmed, all his senses were on high alert. Suddenly Jihoon pulled away from him. “I’m going to call you tonight Princess.” He winked as he turned back towards the dressing room. “I loved your show today.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Since when are you friends with Lee Jihoon?”

 

Soonyoung silently cursed. He had to think on the spot. “Ah, we used to know each other years ago, after the concert last night I sent him a dm saying I liked the concert. I didn’t know they were coming today though.” His eyes scanned the room and it seemed relaxed. It seemed believable. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 

“Well it seems like you’ve got yourself a fan. Showing up at your concert in that pink tshirt. I swear he’s the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen! And that hair is incredible!” Jun went on and on until he saw the look in Minghao’s eyes. Soonyoung mentally pictured what would happen if Jun ever told Jihoon he was cute and chuckled to himself.

 

As they walked out to the car Seungcheol grabbed Soonyoung and pulled him aside. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew Jihoon?” Soonyoung hated lying. Especially to Seungcheol. “Because I don’t. Didn’t. I didn’t even know if he would remember me.” That part was true. Soonyoung had thought many times during the last 48 hours that Jihoon would forget about him. But he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and after he buckled his seatbelt he pulled it out and blushed at the message.

 

“Thank you. You’ve made a little girl very happy. Let me repay the favour tonight.”

 

Soonyoung didn’t know if he could handle another night like last night. It was Sunday, surely they wouldn’t party hard on a Sunday, but then again they seemed to party hard every night. His brain, the smart and sensible brain which kept his life on track, was telling him this was a bad idea. It was telling him to end it now, to stop before he fell in too deep, to walk away before it got too hard.

 

But his heart was screaming at him to dive straight in. To give in to the wild ride he had already found himself on. To allow himself to feel and to love, to kiss and to laugh, and even if it ended in tears to allow himself to cry. His rainbow world of songs and butterflies was meaningless without the joy of someone to share himself with. Jihoon had made him feel more in the last two days than he had in two years.

 

“I can’t wait” was the message he sent back.

 

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off as they drove through the city. He needed more than 4 hours sleep to function and even though he had gone back to sleep this morning he was still suffering the after effects of their show more than he would if he had been in bed early last night.

 

“Cheol, what’s the schedule for tomorrow?” He called out without opening his eyes. “Only a photo shoot for the new merchandise. It’s an afternoon shoot because it’s a studio shoot.” Soonyoung sighed happily. He would be able to sleep in tomorrow morning. He hoped for the buzz of his phone again but it was silent. He realised Jihoon would be getting ready to go on stage, probably in hair and makeup, and wondered what his pre-stage ritual was like. He decided he wanted to see it. He was fascinated by all aspects of Jihoon’s life.

 

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the underground carpark of their building. He stretched his arms and looked up at Jun looking over him. “You still not feeling well?” He asked. Soonyoung found himself lying again. “No. I think I might get an early night.” He smiled at Jun as the five walked to the private elevator that led straight to their penthouse. “We’re going to go out and get dinner first. You going to come or you want me to bring some back for you?” Soonyoung decided to go with them. He changed into a plain tshirt and denims and the five converged again in the lobby of their apartment and headed out for dinner.

 

Soonyoung’s excitement was building as it got closer and closer to the end of the Disengagement concert. He didn’t know how he was going to sneak out again, what he was going to wear, or how he was going to manage another night like the one before. After they enjoyed a nice dinner at a quiet and expensive restaurant Seungcheol drove them back to their building. For the first time ever Soonyoung didn’t see a lavish penthouse in front of him. All he could see was a beautiful glass windowed prison.

 

Excitement and anxiety filled his stomach as it got closer and closer to 10pm. Soonyoung approximated 2 hours for the concert, maybe half hour for the encore or whatever they decided to do, so how soon Jihoon contacted him would say a lot about his intentions. He searched his closet and had nothing. He couldn’t wear Jun’s jeans again. They were soaked in sweat and champagne and Soonyoung had hidden them at the bottom of his laundry basket until laundry service day. He pulled out every pair of pants he owned. All were expensive and neat looking. None were cool. In the end he settled for a white pair of jeans and a plain black tshirt. He added an expensive necklace he had recently purchased for himself. It was a star, studded with high quality diamonds, hanging on a white gold chain. It wasn’t very cool, it was actually kind of dainty and delicate, but he had been drawn to it when he saw it glowing under the jewellery store lights.

 

He added more deodorant, brushed his teeth again, sprayed his best cologne and waited. Half an hour passed and no text.

And then another half an hour. Still no text. Soonyoung began to feel the slow burn of disappointment. He knew it was too good to be true. Jihoon was wild, charismatic and fun, and could go anywhere and do anything with anyone he wanted. Why would he choose Soonyoung, a sheltered baby who had never experienced anything outside his luxury prison, a with nothing to offer.

It was 11pm and Soonyoung was usually asleep by now. He was just about to take off his clothes and get into bed when his phone finally buzzed. He read the message and his heart skipped a beat.

 

I’m outside your building come down.

 

He reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the leather coat and remembered to grab himself a sweater. He slipped silently out of his room, looked around and saw no one. Silence. He sneaked across the carpeted floor, opened the heavy security door, and was outside. Free. He took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked outside to find Jihoon casually leaning on a red motorbike. It looked fast and expensive. “Hi.” He said and held out a helmet for Soonyoung. “Want to go for a ride?” Soonyoung was nervous. For some reason this scared him more than the drinking, the dark and scary park, the nightclub. Jihoon sensed his hesitation and moved closer to him, their bodies almost touching but not quite, and leaned up close to his ear. “I told you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Soonyoung took the helmet. “Have you been drinking?” He asked quietly and Jihoon shook his head. “Stone cold sober. I promise. I might do some stupid shit but I’m not that stupid.”

 

Soonyoung took the helmet and handed Jihoon his coat. Jihoon just smiled and wrapped it around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “It’s cold on the bike.” He said as he put his helmet on and climbed on the shiny red bike.

 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, put his helmet on, and got on behind him. As he wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist the bike roared into life. Soonyoung shivered and held on tighter and the bike took off from the side of the road and turned off their street onto the highway.

 

Soonyoung didn’t even know where they were going and he didn’t care. He just held on tight and tried to enjoy the ride.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Soonyoung’s stomach lurched as he gripped tightly to Jihoon’s body. He had never been on a motorbike before and this one felt fast. The lean of the bike as they rounded corners terrified him, the blur of the buildings and the cold wind and the heat of Jihoon’s body were intoxicating every single one of his senses. The buildings grew shorter and fewer and soon they had left the city behind. The bike wound its way up a hill and when they stopped at the top and got off Soonyoung’s legs were shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his body. He stumbled a little and felt himself wrapped in Jihoon’s arms. “Careful Princess.” Jihoon grinned up at him. Soonyoung felt his knees go weak again as he drowned in Jihoon’s eyes.

 

“Where are we?” Soonyoung walked across the grass. The smell of the dew already forming in the cool damp night was fresh and invigorating. Jihoon dug around in the little compartment on the back of the bike and followed Soonyoung as he walked. They were high up on a cliff and Jihoon threw a picnic rug on the ground and sat down. Soonyoung joined him and Jihoon handed him a can. Soonyoung opened it in the dark and when he took a tentative sip he was surprised to find it was just Coke.

 

“This is where I like to come to write songs, it’s a great place to be alone.” Jihoon said. ”Plus you were rambling the other night about wanting to see the stars. So look up.” Soonyoung looked up and his breath hitched when he saw a million stars spilling across the sky. “Wow.” Soonyoung finally let go of the breath he was holding and exhaled softly. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” He looked across at Jihoon who leaned over towards him. “I have.” Jihoon’s voice was barely a whisper as he took Soonyoung’s face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Despite the cool night Soonyoung felt like he was on fire. Every time their lips met it was an explosion in his heart, a messy whirlpool of heat and light and intensity, and he still couldn’t believe another person could make him feel this way. He could feel Jihoon’s tongue exploring his mouth and his own was fast losing its reluctance. Something was awakening inside him and as Jihoon’s fingers ran through his hair he could feel his instincts making him lean back. He pulled Jihoon forward as he lay back on the rug and gave in to the overwhelming chemistry between them. Jihoon’s weight on top of him was a sensual delight he never imagined. The smaller man had broken their kiss and was slowly working his way down Soonyoung’s neck and Soonyoung allowed a soft moan to escape his lips.

 

 

 

To his disappointment Jihoon broke the kiss again and sat up. “Not yet Princess.” Jihoon smiled at him and pinched his cheek. “Don’t be disappointed. I really like you. If I didn’t, I would have already fucked you and deleted your phone number.” He took Soonyoung’s hand in his and Soonyoung’s disappointment turned in to quiet satisfaction.

 

“So,” Jihoon needed to satisfy his curiosity. “How did you end up in Bubblegum Funk?” Soonyoung laughed. “We were going to debut as an idol group.” Soonyoung’s mind wandered as he remembered. “We would have been great as well. But you know how hard it is to break into the market, we had this cute cheesy concept, and some marketing genius floated this idea of a children’s group. So, the company buried our debut video and next thing I knew I was in a pink shirt singing and dancing to kid’s songs.” Soonyoung smiled a wan and sad smile. “I shouldn’t be so ungrateful I guess, most people would kill for success like ours, but honestly….” He trailed off and lay on his back. The stars were so bright and beautiful out here and he hadn’t felt true freedom in so long. “Honestly I work so hard. I do most of the song writing and choreography, write the skits, look after my members. And I’m the least popular member.” He sighed deeply and he felt Jihoon squeeze his hand tightly. “I work my guts out and all I really want in return is to be allowed to behave like an adult once in a while.”

 

“You really do all that?” Jihoon was impressed. He hadn’t realised how much of Bubblegum Funk was riding on Soonyoung’s shoulders. No wonder he was desperate to blow off some steam. The pressure must be intense. He suddenly had an idea and he rolled over on top of Soonyoung in delight. “Write me a song!” He said, his eyes alight with excitement, his hands supporting his weight off Soonyoung’s chest. “Seriously?” Soonyoung giggled and Jihoon was smitten by the sound. He sounded so happy in that one moment. “Yeah, seriously, write me a song! Write me an amazing song and I’ll sing it on stage. And I’ll write you one and you can sing it and no one will know!” Soonyoung liked this idea very much. It was a covert act of rebellion against anyone who thought they shouldn’t associate with each other. The idea of twenty thousand toddlers dancing and singing along to a song written by the bad boy drummer from Disengagement tickled Soonyoung’s sense of humour. He began to laugh and Jihoon laughed on top of him and before they even knew it, they were locked in another kiss before pulling apart again.

 

“So, what about you guys?” Soonyoung asked. “How did you guys go off the rails so far?” Jihoon’s eyes took on a faraway quality. “Too much too soon.” Jihoon said. “We had a manager who let us run wild when we were too young to be able to control ourselves. Bad habits die hard.” Honesty was free flowing out here on the cliff in the cold wind. “I’m kind of done with it to be honest Soonyoung. I remember a time when I woke up in the mornings feeling good. When the joy of the stage, the adrenaline and the fans, when the music was enough. Jeonghan’s over it too. I can tell. Plus, none of us are getting any younger. Joshua is always just kind of along for the ride. Seokmin and Seungkwan are a problem. I don’t know if either of them will ever settle down.” His expression and his thought process came back to the present and he grinned as he stroked Soonyoung’s cheek. “Anyway. I’ve just taken up a new habit which I enjoy more than any of the others. The only problem is I’m becoming addicted real quick.” Soonyoung barely had time to take a breath before Jihoon’s lips were bearing down on him with a renewed intensity he hadn’t yet felt.

 

The bike ride home seemed more tame, or maybe Soonyoung was just becoming more relaxed, maybe he was learning to enjoy the ride. The bike pulled up out the front of Soonyoung’s building under the bright lights of the entrance. As Soonyoung got off Jihoon followed and grabbed him by the arm. He needed one more and he pressed his body against Soonyoung’s as they stole one last kiss in the shadow of the building. Soonyoung suddenly remembered he was still wearing Jihoon’s jacket and he tried to take it off but Jihoon wasn’t having it. “Keep it.” He said as his breath ghosted hot against Soonyoung’s ear. “There’ll be more cold nights if I have my way.” Soonyoung had never been gifted something so special. He knew it was expensive and the way it was well worn and smelled of Jihoon made him never want to take it off. Soonyoung hugged himself in excitement as he watched Jihoon walk back towards the bike. “Wait!” He suddenly called out and Jihoon came back to the shadows. Soonyoung unclipped the diamond star from around his neck and hung it around Jihoon’s neck. He closed the clasp and laid it flat against Jihoon’s chest. “Goodnight.” He whispered. “Sweet dreams Princess.” Jihoon whispered back and Soonyoung watched him drive away.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Another beautiful morning, Soonyoung thought, as the windows on his day opened wide. He had slept with the leather jacket next to him and woken up with a giddy feeling of excitement and anticipation. He didn’t know when he would be able to see Jihoon again, his week was packed, but it didn’t matter. He had him in his heart and that would do for the time being.

 

“Good morning!” He called out as he headed out into the living area. Jun and Minghao were eating yoghurt and fruit. Chan was dressed for school, eating toast, cartoons blaring as per usual. “Want me to walk you this morning?” He smiled at their youngest. It must be hard trying to graduate and manage their busy schedule but it never seemed to bother Chan. He took it all in his stride and worked hard and it dawned on Soonyoung that he wasn’t necessarily the only one working his guts out for this group. “Do you have lunch?” He asked and Chan nodded. Soonyoung grabbed a banana and quickly ate it as Chan packed his bag.

 

They walked along in silence, the cool morning breeze rumpling Soonyoung’s orange hair, Chan’s neat style not moving an inch. “Soonyoung. You’ve been acting weird lately. Is everything okay?” Chan broached the subject sensitively and Soonyoung felt bad. “Yes Channie. Don’t worry about me okay? Everything’s fine.” Chan shook his head. “I know you sneaked out again last night. I heard you. The others don’t know.”

 

Soonyoung felt guilt wash over him and he stopped the younger boy and took him by the shoulders. “Chan. Remember this. I won’t do anything to hurt you, the others, or to ruin what we have. Okay? I just need some space right now and that’s all I’m doing. I’ll talk to the other two soon.” Chan’s eyes registered Soonyoung’s sincerity and the boy relaxed. “Okay. I trust you.” They kept walking.

 

When they reached the school gate Soonyoung waved goodbye. “Don’t forget you have to leave early today. We’re picking you up at 2pm for the shoot.” Soonyoung called out to his back as Chan just gave him the thumbs up sign.

 

When Soonyoung arrived back at their apartment he found no sign of Jun or Minghao. They had retreated into their room. The penthouse had four beautifully huge bedrooms, all set into the corners of the top floor to take advantage of the views. Each had its own bathroom and walk in closet and stood around a central living area. But one corner room, the one that faced south, had been gathering dust for months as Jun and Minghao preferred to share. Soonyoung had his suspicions why but it had never bothered him much to even make it an issue. Now he not only understood, but he needed to be sure, if things kept going he was going to need a trade-off for their silence.

 

He walked quietly up to their door and listened. He could hear movement inside and the soft sound of Minghao giggling. Soonyoung took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. It wasn’t even locked. They could only blame their own carelessness. He walked in to find them on the bed, Jun was shirtless and on top of Minghao, his face buried in the boy’s neck. Minghao’s legs were wide as Jun lay in between them and when he saw Soonyoung standing there his eyes became just as wide.

 

“Oh, boy this is embarrassing. Sorry I was just coming in to make sure you knew we were leaving at 2pm for the photo shoot.” Soonyoung did his best to pretend to be shocked. Jun jumped up off Minghao like the boy was on fire. “Soonyoung, it’s not what it looks like, I swear!” He panicked and searched for his shirt on the floor as Minghao’s huge eyes filled with tears of worry and fear. “Calm down. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Soonyoung smiled softly and saw Jun relax visibly. “Please. Please don’t tell Seungcheol. You know how he is about reputation and staying ‘on brand’ all the time. If he knew he would split us up and you know it.” Jun’s eyes begged and Soonyoung suddenly felt very bad for the two boys who were like brothers to him. Jun was right and he did know it. Seungcheol would never stand for it and he also wouldn’t allow this thing between Soonyoung and Jihoon to develop if he knew.

 

Soonyoung turned back towards the door. “I promise I won’t say anything. But be smarter and lock the door next time okay?” Minghao’s big eyes nodded at him as Soonyoung walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He felt both bad and good. He had exposed his two best friends and scared them to pieces. But now he had currency in the form of a secret and his own was better protected.

 

 

Hours later as Soonyoung, dressed head to toe in his trademark pink, posed and smiled and played up for the cameras he couldn’t get his mind off Jihoon. He wanted to message him but he really had no idea what Jihoon did during the week when they didn’t have concerts. He had no concept of his life and how similar or different it was to Soonyoung’s. Was he at a photo shoot? Interview? Or was he out somewhere with his bandmates making an early start to a long night of partying?

 

On the car ride home he did the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t do. He looked up Jihoon’s social media accounts. Bubblegum Funk had one Instagram and one Twitter, no individual accounts allowed, and every post was pre-approved by Seungcheol. Minghao was the only one who really took any interest in it, after all, how many in the 3-8 year old demographic had Instagram? But he knew that it wouldn’t be the case for Jihoon. He was almost terrified of what he would see if he looked. But curiosity was winning over and he began to search.

 

Their Twitter was an official account and probably run by their manager. But Jihoon’s Instagram was easily found and very personal. Selcas, music sheets, guitars and drums, and loads of photos of Japan. It wasn’t as wild as Soonyoung had been expecting. But it did build on what he already knew about the small and intense man who had his heart on a string. He talked a lot about Japan and Soonyoung knew their tour was taking them there in a few weeks. He already knew about his love for song writing, his abilities with both the drums and the guitar, and as he scrolled down he got to take a better look at the huge tattoo that covered his back. It was in the Japanese style and he had clearly had it done over the course of his many visits to the country.

 

And there at the top was the latest post. It was a close up shot of the diamond studded star pendant Soonyoung had impulsively hung around his neck last night laying on his smooth white skin. The caption was in Japanese, but Soonyoung couldn’t read Japanese, the only word he recognised was ‘hoshi’ and when he clicked the translation button his heart skipped a beat.

 

‘You’re my beautiful star’

 

He gasped and tears filled his eyes. This man was making him so soft, how could he have such a conflicting duality, the intense bad boy persona was so far from who he really was inside. Soonyoung blinked the tears away and closed his phone. “I’m fine.” He said a little too snappily to Chan who was staring at him with those wide eyes again.

 

As soon as they were home Soonyoung headed into his room. He had a song to write. And there weren’t going to be any butterflies in this one.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

They were supposed to have the day off to rest and write, maybe even head to the dance studio and rehearse, but Soonyoung was awoken by Seungcheol banging on his bedroom door. “I need everyone up. Now.” Soonyoung desperately tried to wake up, wondering what the problem was, hoping it wasn’t to do with him. Surely if there were photos of him and Jihoon, if their cover had been somehow blown, Seungcheol wouldn’t be getting them all up.

 

He staggered out into the living area to find the other three in varying states of limbo between asleep and awake. Chan was rubbing his eyes. Jun and Minghao looked terrified. Soonyoung realised Seungcheol must have just caught them sleeping in the same room. What was going on?

 

“Where are your wallets?” Seungcheol asked and Chan went back to his room. Jun and Minghao always kept theirs in the entrance on the little table where keys and mail and other items just seemed to gather. Soonyoung found his in his backpack on the floor of the living room. “Check for your bank cards.” Everyone checked and produced the four identical black credit cards. “What’s going on Seungcheol?” Soonyoung was worried and he could tell the others were as well.

 

“I’ve been going through the bank account and there’s a $1800 charge at Cube Nightclub. Someone’s black card was swiped at 1:40am Saturday morning.” Soonyoung internally groaned. He had forgotten about his drunken generosity and he never even considered that Seungcheol would go through their charges so carefully. “I thought someone’s card must have been stolen. It’s either a mistake or someone has stolen our account details.” He looked worried and got up to grab his phone. “I’ll go the bank and freeze the credit card right away and get new ones issued. Don’t worry. I’ll get it sorted.” Seungcheol got up to walk out when he turned back to the group. “Why were you two asleep in the same room?” He asked Jun and Minghao. Jun’s face was stoic but Minghao looked like he could throw up at any moment.

 

“We were watching movies. The three of us. Jun and Minghao fell asleep before it ended and I didn’t want to wake them, they’ve been so tired lately, so I just left them.” Soonyoung quickly jumped in to explain. “You guys have been working hard. Take it easy today. Except for you Chan you can’t miss school.” Seungcheol left and three boys let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

“What exactly is going on?” Chan looked from one to the next. “You sneaking out!” He turned to Soonyoung. “You too sharing a room! Don’t think because I’m the baby that I’m stupid.” He frowned at Jun and Minghao and Minghao went to him and hugged him tight. “Sorry to freak you out Channie.” He said as he squeezed the youngest tight. “Wait. Soonyoung has been sneaking out?” Jun narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung who stared back. “Can we all just be honest please?” Chan pleaded. “You go first.” Jun said to Soonyoung. “No you go first.” Soonyoung shot back. “I’ll go first.” Minghao got up and moved back to his place next to Jun. “I love Jun. And he loves me. It’s been going on for a year. And we’re sharing a room, in case you hadn’t noticed, Jun hasn’t slept in his room for three months.” Minghao stared the others down. “It’s true. But Seungcheol can’t know. He’ll split us up, you know he will, and this can never get out to the public.” Jun said in a panic. “It’s okay.” Soonyoung smiled at them all. “We’ll help keep your secret. Right Channie?” Chan nodded. “I knew something was up with you guys. Now you confess Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as he looked into the eyes of his members, his best friends, the boys he had lived with for three years and considered to be his brothers. “I’m kind of seeing someone. It’s only new and I don’t know how serious he is so that’s why it’s a secret. But I’ve been sneaking out to see him. Chan caught me. Both times.” He laughed as Chan did too. Soonyoung continued. “It’s Lee Jihoon. From that band. Disengagement.” Jun freaked. “Oh my God! Is that why he came to our show! I should have guessed when he had that pink bandana on. Soonyoung, he’s so dreamy, but so scary!” Minghao cleared his throat and Jun gave him an apologetic wink. “Yeah that’s why he came to our show. And that’s why there’s a charge of $1800 from Cube Nightclub on our account.” Soonyoung blushed as the others all began to laugh.

 

“Seungcheol’s going to kill you!” Minghao chuckled. “Their reputation isn’t exactly Bubblegum Funk brand relevant!” All four boys were now in a fit of giggles. “Yeah well he took me out and I got drunk and I liked it. And he kissed me and I liked that as well.” Soonyoung was now blushing as he laughed. “I really like him guys. And I think he likes me too. He posted this on his Instagram.” Soonyoung showed them on his phone. “Oh wow.” Jun looked at Soonyoung with a knowing expression. “Is that your ridiculously expensive diamond star on his bare chest?” Soonyoung blushed. “Yeah. He gave me this.” He went into his room and came out with the leather coat and Chan freaked out. “Soonyoung that coat is famous! He wears it everywhere! He really gave that to you?” Soonyoung nodded and wrapped it around himself. “He took me out on his motorbike and it was amazing.” He turned to Chan and grinned at him. “Ok. Your turn. Got anything to confess little Channie?” Chan went red. “I’m failing biology. Does that count?” He jumped up from the table and went to get ready for school.

 

Soonyoung curled up on the couch in the long leather coat and typed away at his phone. He was almost finished the song, it had been easier than he thought, and had been a great outlet for his emotions that had been weighing heavily on his mind over the last few days. He decided that he would stick at it, write a few more, even if he just saved them for another time. Surely he wouldn’t see out his whole career as a children’s performer? Everyone has to grow up sometime. As he snuggled the coat around himself and soaked in the smell of Jihoon’s fresh aftershave he felt good about this morning. It was all out in the open now, at least amongst the four of them, and they supported him as he should have expected. He had been so intent on hiding things and shutting them out he never even considered how liberating it would be to be honest with his members. But now they could support each other and it was a relief. He should have known they could stick together and support each other no matter what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Jihoon woke up hungover as per usual. But he woke up alone. He hadn’t planned on drinking the night before but Soonyoung was so busy during the week and boredom got the best of him. Seokmin and Seungkwan had dragged him to the house party of some young up and coming rapper and Jihoon had spent half the night outside smoking by himself and the other half the night trying to avoid the grabby hands of the scantily clad star fuckers that always filled these parties.

 

It was Friday morning (just) and they had another show tonight. His hands absentmindedly wandered to the star around neck and he rubbed it between his fingertips as he smiled lazily. His hand let go of the diamond studded white gold and went for his phone. The time read 11:42am and he had one notification.

 

**_From: Hikaru Hoshi_ **

**_Time: 8:47am_ **

****

**_Check your emails_ **

 

 

Jihoon switched apps and opened his email. Two songs. Jihoon read them and he liked them both. But they were tame and sweet. They were the sweetly penned songs of an innocent boy who had a mind filled with flowers and rainbows and stars in the night sky. There was no hurt, no pain, no passion. But there was a yearning that was evident. A longing for something he didn’t even know he wanted.

 

Jihoon knew what was missing. They were the songs of someone desperate to give up their innocence.

 

He closed the email app and searched his contacts and hit the dial button.

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was buzzing with energy. Jihoon had called and asked him to come to their concert. But this time he was going to watch from backstage. Soonyoung’s energy was pushing through their own show. He was almost hyper, his happiness and excitement evident, flowing though his body and out into the audience.

 

When they were finally done and safely ensconced in their dressing room Soonyoung begged the others for help. “Guys,” he whispered, “I need help. Can you help cover for me tonight?” Jun and Minghao gave simultaneous thumbs up signs. “But I want a cover in return.” Jun said and Soonyoung nodded. “What’s going on?” Chan asked, wide eyed as usual, he was enjoying hearing about the exploits of his newly rebellious leader. “Jihoon wants me to be at their concert tonight. But I’m going to watch from backstage.” Soonyoung’s eyes glittered with the anticipation of the thrill. “Aw you’re so lucky!” Chan said as Seungcheol walked in the room.

 

“Great show guys.” Seungcheol grinned at his happy little group. They all seemed in a great mood these last few days. “Want to grab some dinner?” Chan put on a huge yawn. “I’m tired. Can we get takeaway burgers and eat at home?” Jun scooted over and put his arm around the boy. “Sounds like a good idea Chan. We’ve had a big day.” Seungcheol smiled at the caring way the group looked after their youngest. “Drive thru on the way home it is!”

 

 

Seungcheol smiled at the four boys who were happily carrying about seven bags of McDonalds towards the elevator. “Goodnight!” they called out as he turned the car towards the exit. He really was lucky to have such a great bunch of kids. They never gave him any trouble.

 

 

 

As soon as the door closed behind them the boys sprang into action. Soonyoung quickly shoved a burger down while Minghao and Jun gathered his clean clothes. Jun found the ripped jeans from the week before and Minghao ironed one of his own black tshirts for Soonyoung to wear. After he was quickly showered Minghao dried his hair while Jun added just enough makeup. “Wait!” Chan called out as Soonyoung was about to leave. “You almost forgot this!” Chanyeol had the leather coat in his arms and he tossed it to Soonyoung as he slipped out the door in record time.

 

Soonyoungs heart was beating out of his chest as he banged on the stage door. It flew open and Soonyoung was greeted by an excited pair of rockstars in full pre concert adrenaline rush. “Woo! Jihoon’s boyfriend is here!” Seokmin grabbed Soonyoung and dragged him into the dressing room. “I’m... I’m not his boyfriend.” Soonyoung tried to get him to listen but Seokmin just pushed him into the middle of the room. “Hey!” Seungkwan yelled. “Jihoon your boyfriend is here!” “I’m not his boyfriend.” Soonyoung said again, his cheeks flushing red, not wanting Jihoon to think he was making assumptions.

 

And there he was. His hair and makeup had just been done and he carried his tshirt in his hands as he walked shirtless across the room. “Hey Princess.” Jihoon wrapped one arm around Soonyoung’s waist and pulled him into a deep kiss oblivious to the wild whistles coming from his band mates. Soonyoung could feel the warmth of his bare chest through the too-tight tshirt borrowed from Minghao. “Ready for a fun night?” Jihoon whispered as Soonyoung smiled. He most definitely was.

 

Soonyoung had been given a chair just off stage and a stack of beers to go with it. There was nothing comparable to sitting side stage and watching Jihoon attack his drums with both controlled rhythm and wild recklessness. Soonyoung was so close he could see the sweat flying off Jihoon’s forehead as he worked his magic on stage.

 

Seokmin wandered off stage and downed a beer every few numbers. Seungkwan was pretty wasted before he even went out on stage. What Jeonghan was on was always a mystery to Soonyoung’s innocent mind. But Jihoon only seemed to go for the bottled water. When he had a break while Seokmin performed a rap number he went straight to Soonyoung and pulled him out the chair. He took Soonyoung’s third beer out of his hand and sculled down the whole bottle before taking Soonyoung’s lips in an aggressive kiss. He was gone in a flash, back to the stage, and Soonyoung took a few minutes to catch his breath. Being with Jihoon was like being trapped on a roller coaster he couldn’t escape. But did he even want to?

 

Just as Soonyoung was starting to feel the effects of his fifth beer it was time for the encore. To his surprise Jihoon grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stage. “Come out there with me!” His eyes were full of mischief and adrenaline as he gripped Soonyoung’s hand. “Someone will recognise me!” The beers in Sounyoung’s system were telling him to go out and let loose on the stage. Jihoon rifled through someone else’s backpack and came up with a beanie. “Just cover your hair! No one will recognise you!”

 

_Fuck it._

 

Soonyoung pulled the black beanie low over his neon orange hair and allowed Jihoon to drag him into the stage. He knew all the words to the song and when someone shoved a mic into his hand Soonyoung let loose. He sang along as loud as he could and Jihoon sang with him. As Jihoon stared into his eyes and Soonyoung sang the words to someone else’s song he’d never felt so alive. Just as the song was finishing Jihoon dropped his mic and dragged Soonyoung off stage. As soon as they hit the darkness Soonyoung felt himself pressed against the wall. Jihoon’s mouth was all over him, his neck, his ear, his lips.

 

“You’re so hot.” Jihoon’s breathless whisper made Soonyoung shiver all over. It wasn’t enough. The kissing, the touching, he needed more than that. “I want you Jihoon. I want you so bad.” Soonyoung’s voice was heavy and low with confusing emotions. “I know you do Princess.” Jihoon pulled away. “I want you too. But you have to wait until I can make it right. The way you deserve.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

As Soonyoung checked his watch he paced the floor. “You’re making me nervous.” Chan sighed. It was 10pm and Soonyoung was repaying the cover Jun and Minghao had given him the night before. They had gone out for dinner and to meet up with some of Minghao’s old friends from his days on the street. They had been so excited for their first real date and Soonyoung was happy they were all being open and supportive with each other.

 

Soonyoung had taken Chan out for pizza and then ice cream and then home to watch a movie. Soonyoung had wanted to watch Your Name but he had let Chan put on the live action Death Note. It was terrible and didn’t distract Soonyoung from his impending visit from Jihoon.

 

The night before Jihoon had kissed him a hundred times outside the theatre and then taken him home to the penthouse. “Let me come over tomorrow. Please?” He had begged Soonyoung as they kissed another hundred times in the dark shadow of the building and Soonyoung had agreed without reservation. And now Soonyoung was waiting with his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach in knots . He didn’t know what was going to happen but whatever it was he was ready for it.

 

Finally his phone buzzed and Soonyoung took the elevator down to the underground car park. He pressed the button near the roller door and as soon as it raised Jihoon’s red road bike roared into the car park. Soonyoung held his breath as Jihoon pulled his helmet off and got off the bike.

 

And the fact that he came here on the bike told Soonyoung that he was completely sober.

 

Soonyoung felt suddenly shy and blushed as Jihoon walked towards him and pulled him into a gentle hug. The energy between them always swung between intense arousal and soft flirty affection and tonight Jihoon’s intention seemed to hover somewhere in the middle. “Come on then. Show me your palace Princess!” Jihoon grinned and Soonyoung laughed and led him to the elevator.

 

They walked in to the stunned expression of Chan. “Wow. Lee Jihoon is in my house!” He jumped off the couch and almost fell in his haste to bow and be polite to the shorter musician. “Cute,” Jihoon said as Chan began to ramble on with questions and Jihoon humoured him with his answers. But one pointed look from Soonyoung was all it took. “Ok. I’m off to bed. Goodnight!” Chanyeol chirped and headed off to his room.

 

“So....” Soonyoung was at a loss. It was his home but he didn’t know where to begin. Jihoon took the lead and eased Soonyoung’s jittery nerves. “Show me around?” he asked and Soonyoung obliged, showing him the living area, kitchen and the west facing balcony. “Can I smoke out there?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung agreed.

 

“You can say no if you want. But I brought a bottle of champagne with me.” Jihoon had moved closer to Soonyoung as they wandered through the apartment. “I thought you might want to celebrate in advance.” Soonyoung was about to ask what they were celebrating when he realised what Jihoon was talking about. “I want some.” Soonyoung rushed the words out and went red. Jihoon only smiled more and went to his backpack, pulling out a bottle of Moët, Soonyoung going to the kitchen for some glasses.

 

As they stood side by side leaning on the rail, Jihoon casually dangling his cigarette over the side, he turned towards Soonyoung. The taller saw Jihoon’s eyes give away a new vulnerability he hadn’t seen before. “Soonyoung, when they guys were teasing you last night, calling you my boyfriend....” he dragged in the cigarette smoke and exhaled as he thought hard. “Were you, you know, totally against that? Because you didn’t seem to like it.”

 

Soonyoung was crushed. “No! I was just embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think I had made assumptions about what we were.” Jihoon took the last draw, butted the cigarette out, and shoved the butt into a potplant. “I thought I was making myself clear.” Jihoon sipped his champagne and Soonyoung mirrored his actions subconsciously. “I like you Soonyoung. A lot. I want you to be mine and only mine.”

 

Jihoon’s hot breath teased the side of Soonyoong’s neck as Soonyoung downed his champagne and abandoned the glass. “I already am.” Soonyoung closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Jihoon slowly nibbling his way up from his neck to his ear. “So can I call you that? Even if it’s just between us for now?” Soonyoung nodded. In that moment he would say yes to anything Jihoon wanted.

 

 

Their kiss never broke as Soonyoung turned Jihoon towards his bedroom. They almost made it when Jihoon laughed and went back for the champagne and his backpack. By the time they were in Soonyoung’s room they were both a little giddy from the expensive alcohol flowing through their veins. “I can’t take the bike home now I’ve been drinking. I’ll have to stay here.” Jihoon murmured into the soft skin of Soonyoung’s neck as he nipped and nibbled and made the other man giggle. Soonyoung was on his back on his bed and Jihoon was on top of him, kissing him, tasting his skin and stroking his hair. “Are you sure you want this?” Jihoon asked. He had to be sure. “Yes. I’m sure.” Soonyoung’s voice was barely a whisper but Jihoon could hear the longing and the sincerity in it. “Ok princess. Let’s do this.” Jihoon was ready to give Soonyoung what he wanted.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Jihoon leaned back on his heels and admired Soonyoung spread beneath him. His cheeks were rosy with champagne and anticipation. His hair was rumpled and his eyes were hooded with the haze of arousal.

 

 

 

Jihoon was more nervous than he wanted to admit. His feelings for Soonyoung were real and strong and he was about to take the virginity of someone he cared for. It had to be right. It had to be good and careful and loving.

 

He laid Soonyoung down on the luxurious bedding his room was filled with. Jihoon had never seen so many pillows and quilts and blankets. Sometimes his own bed was lucky to have a sheet. But here in the white luxury of Egyptian cotton Jihoon found perfection made into human form as he let his mouth find all the secrets Soonyoung was hiding.

 

He started with a slow deep kiss. He was determined to be gentle despite how aroused he was. As his tongue moved against Soonyoung’s and felt his response he found himself close to losing control. He was already so hard and they had only taken their shirts off. How was he going to be able to do this?

 

He was relieved when Soonyoung grabbed at his skin and pulled him closer. Jihoon trailed a row of tiny bites down Soonyoungs neck to his collarbone and then his hands and his mouth travelled lower. He had been surprised by the impressive physique Soonyoung was hiding under all those pink tshirts. His chest was muscular with a fine strip of fair hair down the middle and Jihoon rolled one hard pink nipple in his mouth making Soonyoung moan. “Sorry,” he whispered afterwards as his face flushed the same shade of pink as his nipple but Jihoon just stoked his cheek. “Let it out Princess. You don’t have to be shy.” His fingers traced the outline of Soonyoung’s abs which were impressive both in their prominence and their unexpectedness.

 

 

Soonyoung felt the rush of champagne through his body as it combined with the adrenaline and arousal of the situation. He knew Jihoon was trying to be sweet and gentle but Soonyoung was 22 years old and had expected this to happen a long time ago. He was done waiting. As Jihoon played with his nipple, making Soonyoung moan, he felt a hunger awaken inside himself. “Fuck.” He groaned and then blushed. He pulled at Jihoon’s skin on his back and then the waistband of his pants. “Don’t make me wait any more.” His voice was a breathless whine as he tried to undo Jihoon’s belt.

 

“Ok. Slow down.” Jihoon grinned at Soonyoungs desperation. “I get it. You’re ready.” He sat back on his heels again and undid the button and zip on Soonyoungs jeans. He pulled down the jeans and underwear in one swift movement and Soonyoung was naked on his bed. His erection sat rigid against his stomach and his hands instinctively went to cover it but Jihoon beat him to it. “Don’t hide.” Jihoon whispered as he stroked Soonyoung’s hot and hard erection. “I’m going to taste it. And you’re going to love it. Trust me.” The feeling of Jihoon’s mouth around his cock was wild. Soonyoung groaned and pulled at Jihoon’s hair as he lost himself in the warm wet feeling.

 

He moaned wildly and bucked his hips as his cock disappeared in and out of Jihoon’s mouth. He felt Jihoon’s mouth release him and his erection bounced against his stomach as he whined in frustration. “Jihoon. Please.... I - I..” He panted for breath. He didn’t even know what he wanted. He just knew there was an empty feeling inside him which needed to be filled. It needed to be satisfied.

 

“Jihoon I need you inside me.” He whined as Jihoon slipped out of his jeans. “Ok Princess. Whatever you want.” Jihoon grabbed the bottle of lube from his backpack and emptied it into the palm of his hand. “This might hurt at first but I need you to trust me.” Jihoon drew Soonyoung into a deep kiss as he began to massage the lube around his hole. He kissed him deeper and guided Soonyoung’s hand onto his own erection. “You want to touch yourself? It will help.” Jihoon’s lips teased Soonyoung’s earlobe as he slowly inserted a finger inside him. “Mmhhmm...” The noises coming from Soonyoung were almost inhuman and his body writhed as he jerked himself off. Jihoon added another finger as he watched the beautiful man squirm and moan under his touch.

 

He’d had enough of waiting. “I think you’re ready,” he whispered as he went for the lube again. He coated his erection and stroked its hard length as he savoured the moment. He settled in between Soonyoung’s legs and lined his cock up against his hole. It was slick with lube and leaking precum and he teased around his hole with just the tip of his cock before slowly pushing himself inside.

 

Soonyoung groaned and arched his back off the bed as his nails raked down Soonyoung’s back. The sharp feeling took Jihoon’s breath away but he was all consumed with the explosion of pleasure as Soonyoung’s warm body took in all of his length. It was tight and hot and incredible. Nothing had ever felt so good. He pulled out slowly almost all the way to the tip and then pushed himself back in slowly and deeply. “Is it okay.” Jihoon asked breathlessly as his eyes met Soonyoung’s and the other just nodded.

 

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung as he began to move with more intensity. As he began to speed up and thrust with more intensity he felt himself coming to the edge way too quickly. He regained control and began to slide his cock in and out slower as his lips went to Soonyoung’s neck. As he shifted position and angle he felt a jolt through Soonyoungs body as the man under him arched his back and made another loud moan. Jihoon hadn’t been with many guys but he had listened to enough of Jeonghan’s sex stories to know he had just found Soonyoung’s prostate.

 

He thrust again and Soonyoung almost jumped out of his own skin. “You like that?” Jihoon teased and hit it again as Soonyoung just nodded and squirmed. He could feel the tension rising through Soonyoung’s body as he began to slam his cock harder and faster against the special spot that was making him wild. “Cum for me. Let it out.” Jihoon said softly as Soonyoung bucked wildly underneath him. His breath became ragged and desperate and as his cum finally released all over his stomach Soonyoung moaned and shook and relaxed.

 

“I’m going to cum too.....” Jihoon said as he filled his mouth with tastes of Soonyoung’s deliciously salty skin. Sweat gleamed all over him and his eyes were barely opened and it only took a few more thrusts for Jihoon to cum inside him. He threw his head back as he moaned through his orgasm, his hips slamming carelessly into Soonyoung’s soft thighs, his body shuddering and slowing and finally coming to rest.

 

He waited until he was soft to pull out and roll onto his side. He pulled Soonyoung against him and pressed his lips against the nape of his neck. “You ok?” he asked and Soonyoung mumbled that he was. “Sorry. You’re so hot I got a little carried away.” Jihoon peppered the back of Soonyoung’s neck with tiny kisses until the other began to giggle and squirm away from him. “Thank you.” Soonyoung said as he rolled towards Jihoon and wrapped one arm around his neck. “Ah I’ve got a huge problem now.” Jihoon furrowed his brow and Soonyoung instantly worried. “What’s wrong?” “That was so good I’m never going to be able to fuck anyone else ever again!” Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s hips and squeezed them making the other man squeal and laugh.

 

Jihoon was mesmerised by Soonyoung’s pure and joyful beauty and his instinct caused him to reach for his phone. “Let me take your picture.” Jihoon turned the front camera in ad began to snap as Soonyoung nestled in his arms. One of them both smiling. One of Jihoon kissing Soonyoung’s forehead. One of Soonyoung’s face buried between Jihoon’s chest and the pillow with only his wide grin showing below.

 

As Soonyoung laughed and Jihoon took pictures he realised he was falling faster than he ever thought possible. Soonyoung had him under some kind of spell, his beauty and his infectious personality were magic, and Jihoon was addicted. “Let’s go take a shower.” He murmured into Soonyoung’s ear and traced his hands lightly across the other’s skin making goosebumps spring up under his touch.

 

Unlike all the other times, the hazy one night stands and nameless faceless partners, Jihoon didn’t want to leave. Instead of searching for the right moment to make his escape he instead just found more and more reasons to stay.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

When the alarm buzzed at 6am Soonyoung rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He couldn’t believe last night had actually happened. But the stirring of Jihoon next to him was all the evidence he needed. He had to get up and use the toilet and when he stood he realised there was more proof than just the black hair spilled across his pillow. He was sore all over. When he came out of his bathroom Jihoon was half awake and grinning at him mischievously. “Come back here you!” He laughed as he reached out towards Soonyoung and the other couldn’t resist. He allowed himself to be pulled back into a world of soft skin and warm touches even if it was just for a few minutes. ”You have to leave soon.” Soonyoung whispered and Jihoon just nodded. He knew. He didn’t want to but he had to.

 

As the golden dawn broke Soonyoung slipped down to the underground carpark with Jihoon. He knew there were cameras but the thought completely slipped his mind as he said goodbye. He had a show to do this afternoon and Jihoon was off to a photoshoot and he didn’t know when he would be able to share another night like this with him. Jihoon was all consuming, he overrode all of Soonyoung’s common sense, when he was around Soonyoung was running on pure instinct. And so he kissed the man in his arms without a second thought before watching the bike roar into life and roll out of the carpark. And with a heavy heart he ascended back into his beautiful penthouse that had never felt so empty.

 

The breakfast conversation was the most interesting they had ever had. “So how was it? You guys got in late!” Soonyoung eyed the puffy and tired faces of the two seated across from him. “It was amazing! I’d really missed those guys. Junnie bought me pizza and we danced off all night in the park against a few other crews from around the city.” Minghao’s eyes glittered with the excitement of a life he thought he had lost. He was the ultimate cute unicorn loving star on stage but inside he would always hold onto his past days as a street dancer and b-boy. Seungcheol and the company had hidden Minghao’s past but it would always be a part of him. Jun put his arm around him and grinned with pure happiness. He might seem cocky but Soonyoung knew the man had a heart of gold and would obviously do anything for the other who had him so smitten. Jun was whipped and for the first time ever Soonyoung knew how he felt.

 

“So how was your night?” Jun smirked at Soonyoung who’s face flushed pinker than any shirt he had ever worn in his life. “Amazing.” He breathed as he sighed with satisfaction. “I took Chan out for pizza and we watched a movie. And then Jihoon came here for a while and we just hung out.” Soonyoung said into his toast as he pushed his breakfast around shyly. “Is that all? You guys hung out? For a while? And I totally didn’t hear you sneak him out this morning at like 6:30am?” Jun laughed at Soonyoung’s shyness. “Okay. He stayed over. Are you guys mad?” Soonyoung looked at the three faces staring at him in expectation but they all just grinned at him. “Why would we care?” Minghao smiled his soft smile at Soonyoung which instantly relaxed him. “I feel sad for you. At least Jun and I can be together every day.” “Thanks guys.” Soonyoung said. “I do really appreciate the support.” He got up from the table and began to clear the dishes and Jun followed him to the kitchen.

 

“Jun. Can we talk later?” Soonyoung asked quietly when they were away from the other two and Jun nodded. He had thought Soonyoung would need someone to talk to and he was right. “Whatever you need.” Jun squeezed his shoulder as they began to wash up the dishes in silence.

 

Later that day Jun and Soonyoung sat across from each other at the bubble tea shop down the street. They had escaped with a promise to bring back treats for the two younger boys and they sat in the sun and sipped their drinks. “So did you actually do it?” Jun smirked and Soonyoung blushed again and nodded. “And how was it?” Jun asked and Soonyoung sighed heavily as he toyed with his straw. “Amazing. Perfect. Everything I wanted it to be.” Jun smiled at this. He had hoped this would be Soonyoung’s answer. “So why did you want to have this talk? If you want sex tips you really should have asked Minghao here not me. He’s wild.” Jun winked as Soonyoung began to laugh. “Really? Oh my God Jun don’t tell me that! I’ll never be able to look him in the eye again!” They both laughed and were interrupted by a woman holding a small child by the hand. “Are you Jun and Soonyoung? From Bubblegum Funk?” she asked nervously as the little boy stared at them wide eyed. “Yes we are.” Soonyoung smiled. “Could we get a photo?” She asked. “Jun is his favourite.” Soonyoung’s smile faded when she pushed the phone into Soonyoung’s hand and stepped over next to Jun. But he just snapped the photo of her and Jun and the little boy and handed the phone back before she walked away.

 

“Rude.” Jun frowned after she was out of earshot. “I’m used to it now.” Soonyoung said. “Can’t be everyone’s favourite can you?” He took another sip of his tea and began his conversation again. “Anyway, what I was going to ask you was, how did you know?” “Know what?” Jun said. “Know that you were in love. With Minghao. What did it feel like?” Jun thought hard. “I don’t really know.” He said. “Like I just wanted to be with him all the time. Like even the stupid shit he does that should annoy me just makes me laugh. I just feel like when I’m with him is when I’m complete, the real Jun, not the teal blue fish guy. The real Jun. Its been like this ever since the first time I saw him.” Soonyoung mulled over what Jun had told him. It made sense. “Jun I think I’m in love,” he said quietly as he finished his drink. “Then you probably are.” Jun replied as he scrolled though his phone.

 

“How will I know if he feels the same?” Soonyoung asked. “You’ll know.” Jun said. “He seems like a straightforward guy. I don’t think he gives any shits about trying to hide how he feels.” “Yeah, you’re right, he already asked me to be his boyfriend.” Soonyoung grabbed his phone out as well and began to check his notifications. He had a notification that Jihoon had posted on Instagram and he went to the post and he gasped and almost dropped the phone onto the table. The colour drained from his face and tears filled his eyes as Jun looked up at his gasp. “What’s wrong?” Jun said and snatched the phone from Soonyoung’s hand. He gasped too when he saw the post.

 

It was the picture Jihoon had taken last night of them in the bed. Jihoon’s arms were wrapped around Soonyoung who was hiding the top half of his face in the pillow. But the huge smile on the visible bottom half matched the one on Jihoon’s face. Anyone who looked at the photo could see how happy they were, Soonyoung snuggled down under the thick blanket, Jihoon’s bare chest and the diamond star pendant very visible.

 

Soonyoung didn’t know much Japanese but he knew enough to shake when he read the photo’s caption.

 

_愛してる _ _(ai shiteru)_

 

Soonyoung knew enough Japanese to know Jihoon was serious and tears filled his eyes as he put his phone down on the table before he dropped it.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Another interview endured. Soonyoung sat in his pink shirt and tried to focus on the questions the interviewer was asking. Their last concert in the series sold out so quickly it had been upgraded to a stadium show. Initial sales figures of their new merchandise lines were through the roof over and above what anyone expected. Production had been increased, their YouTube channel was the number one channel in the world for their target demographic, and they were about to start filming for their tv show. And Soonyoung’s energy levels had never been higher. Not due to their success but due to the new double life he was living.

 

He smiled and answered the questions, played it up for the cameras, got though it as best he could. But he was distracted by the need to check his phone. Jihoon was in Japan for the second leg of their tour and had been gone for a week. A week had never felt so long. And one to go before he came back.

 

Disengagement were wildly popular in Japan, more popular than they were at home, and it was no secret to Soonyoung that Jihoon loved everything the country had to offer. He loved the landscape, the culture and the language, the food and the architecture. He had made a promise to Soonyoung that he would take him there one day and show him all the things he loved. But right now Soonyoung was trapped in his work and barely even had time for a phone call. And Jihoon was in another country, probably partying, probably being the old Jihoon while he had a chance.

 

They finished the interview and piled into the car to head to the studio. They had a script meeting for their show, then wardrobe fittings, then shooting started tomorrow. They sat in tired silence as Seungcheol drove them from one side of the city to the other and Minghao fished in his bag for snacks. Jun scrolled through his phone casually before stopping in shock and handing the phone to Soonyoung.

 

It was a story on the Star Dispatch celebrity gossip site. A site that the well protected and sheltered members of Bubblegum Funk had never been featured on. The story was about Disengagement’s Japan exploits and included fan taken video and photos of Seungkwan and Seokmin dancing on a bar, Jeonghan passed out on a park bench in the middle of the day, Seungkwan locking lips with his new and very young boyfriend who he had taken on tour. The only picture of Jihoon was a paparazzi shot of him coming out of a famous Japanese tattoo parlour late at night.

 

Soonyoung relaxed a little. This was good. Jihoon didn’t seem to be mixed up in the wild party tour his bandmates were intent on enjoying. The tattoo parlour was expected and Jihoon had been talking about getting his favourite artist to finish off a few spaces on his back. But then the story continued.

 

There were shots pulled from Jihoon’s Instagram. The one of them together in bed. The one of the star pendant around Jihoon’s neck. The rest of the story was speculation about Jihoon’s lack of public partying, his apparent disappearance from the party scene, his absence from his bandmate’s Japan exploits. And speculation about his new relationship and who the mystery man was who had achieved the impossible and got the wild Lee Jihoon to settle down.

 

Soonyoung instantly felt sick. If the Star Dispatch wanted to expose them they wouldn’t stop until they had all the juicy details. But it was done and he wasn’t going back. He wasn’t prepared to give Jihoon up. He knew their contracts didn’t have specific ‘no dating’ clauses as they weren’t really required to have the same public image as other idols who’s audience was mostly teenage and mostly female. But they did have a morality clause. Soonyoung decided he would have to talk to Seungcheol, get a feel for what the consequences might be, and maybe plant a little idea that would soften the shock if they were exposed. One thing was for certain. He wasn’t giving up on this relationship and he would throw it all away if he had too.

 

His mind wandered to images of quitting Bubblegum Funk, abandoning his money and fame, and running away from his spotless glass walled prison. He imagined a lifestyle of following Jihoon around on tour, eating cup ramen in dingy hotel rooms, growing out his damaged hair and living in Jihoon’s leather coat. It didn’t sound too bad if that’s what it came to.

 

The script meeting went well. They were all required to have a new individual song and six new group songs for the season. They went over the exhaustive list of celebrities who had requested guest spots on the show. Everyone from idol groups to news readers to sports champions. Everyone was obsessed with Bubblegum Funk.

 

Once they got home Soonyoung pulled Seungcheol outside to talk. They stood on the balcony as the sun set before them and they looked down over the whole city. “Cheol. We don’t have a ‘no dating clause.’ What do you think the public reaction would be to one of us dating?” Seungcheol smiled at him. “Is that what’s been different about you lately? Really Soonyoung?” Soonyoung tried to be nonchalant but when Seungcheol spoke again he was crushed. “I’m sure the public would be very supportive. You taking out some sweet and polite girl on dates. The public would eat it up. Who is she? Is she pretty?” Soonyoung answered with a heavy heart. “She’s no one. She doesn’t exist.”

 

He went into his room to take a shower and came out feeling fresh and clean but with the lingering feeling of sadness in his chest. He picked up his phone and sent a simple text.

 

**_I miss you so much x_ **

 

The reply was swift and short

 

**_Check your Dropbox x_ **

 

Soonyoung got up and threw on some trackies and a clean tshirt before going to his dropbox app. Two videos. He opened the first one and it was Jihoon on stage singing a solo song at his concert last night. He had changed the words a little but it was definitely the song Soonyoung had written for him. It sounded so flowery and innocent now that things had intensified between them. It was a song of sweet innocence and youthful feelings. His feelings were more adult now but the song still felt personal and intimate.

 

The second video was of Jihoon in front of a white wall in a hotel room. As he sang the cute song and mimed the adorable actions Soonyoung found it so adorable he actually blushed watching it. He had never seen it before and now he knew why. Jihoon’s aegyo was no joke. It was powerful and charismatic and the song made Soonyoung’s heart fill with pure happiness. It couldn’t have been easy for Jihoon to do this on his own and he knew that his own reputation would be in shreds if this video was exposed to the public. But Jihoon had fulfilled his half of the bargain and Soonyoung’s new solo song for their tv show would be “Hoshi the Happy Hamster” and he couldn’t wait to show his fans how cute he could be.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

“Hoshi the Happy Hamster” had been a smash hit. The show runners and producers loved the idea and decided it would be the season opener. Soonyoung glowed under the praise tickled by the secret he carried. They filmed and he worked and waited. And finally the week drew to a close. Their last concert was a sold out stadium and Soonyoung had never felt anything as exhilarating. Except for the feeling he got when Jihoon swept him into his arms. The stadium show was a close second.

 

The concert was an excellent distraction from the fact that Jihoon’s flight was landing that night. Soonyoung gave his all on stage and was relieved to hit the dressing room after. But when he walked in the room was dominated bythe biggest arrangement of roses he had ever seen. Every shade of pink you could imagine was captured in the huge display. The gaps were filled with verdant leaves and there was a little card tucked away in the front. It said ‘Hoshi’ on the front and Soonyoung snatched it before anyone else could even try.

 

He opened it and the words were simple and make him shake.

 

** I missed you.  **

 

 _I missed you too_. Soonyoung smiled as he shoved the card in his pocket. “Wow.” Jun was impressed. “These must have cost him a fortune!” Soonyoung absentmindedly wondered if Jihoon had money. They had suffered a slump at home but their tour in Japan had sold out and he never seemed to be short of cash. But his lifestyle screamed ‘broke’ and he was always fascinated by how Soonyoung lived. Soonyoung imagined Jihoon living in a dingy one bedroom with a laundry full of dirty washing and an empty fridge.

 

Soonyoung wanted to hug the flowers he loved them so much. Jihoon was becoming the master of the grand gesture and it was making Soonyoung feel spoiled, precious and seriously inadequate. He needed a grand gesture of his own but he just couldn’t think of anything. His heart sank as he stared at the beautiful flowers and he cursed his own lack of imagination.

 

They made their way out of the dressing room at 6pm. Soonyoung looked at the others and then at the flowers almost as tall as he was. “No way man.” Jun read his mind. “You want them you carry them out there yourself.” Soonyoung sighed and the scent of roses filled his senses as he carried them out of the stage door.

 

Fans waited and snapped photos of them as they made their way to the car. A few fan sites were there with larger cameras and even a fewthey didn’t recognise. Soonyoung smiled at them from behind his enormous bouquet and tossed them onto the backseat before climbing into the car next to them.

 

“Soonyoung. Where did they come from?” Seungcheol was instantly suspicious. He eyed Soonyoung in the rear vision mirror as they pulled out of the carpark. “I told you the other day.” Soonyoung said stoically as he fingered a velvety petal between his fingers. “No one.” Irritation grew in his stomach as they drove through the city. Jihoon’s plane was landing in two hours and he’d waited so long already. He was already tired from having to think about a cover in advance, waiting for Jihoon to sneak into their place, keeping quiet and sneaking out while it was still dark in the morning. He was falling so fast into feelings that were strong and overwhelming that he felt like he was drowning. He missed Jihoon so much it was aching inside him, gnawing at his stomach, filling him with cold emptiness. And then he thought of the only grand gesture he could make. It was simple but it would work.

 

 

And so, two hours later, Soonyoung was waiting. The direct flight from Tokyo was landing at gate 13 and Soonyoung shifted nervously. A beanie his his newly coloured indigo hair and a mask covered his face. His hands clutched nervously at one long stemmed pink rose plucked from the huge arrangement.

 

People started to wander through the gate. Alone, in pairs, all distracted and none the person Soonyoung was waiting for. Then he heard a familiar loud laugh as Seokmin and Jeonghan rounded the corner and walked out through the gate. Seungkwan wasn’t far behind, his young and gorgeous boyfriend clinging to his arm. Joshua and Jihoon followed. Soonyoung knew it was coming and he waited for it while he shifted nervously on the spot.

 

“Hey Jihoon!” Seokmin screeched as soon as he saw him. “Your boyfriend’s here!”

 

Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

Soonyoung suddenly felt sick. He looked around and a few people were staring, he gripped the rose tighter and a thorn pricked his thumb, and he absentmindedly stuck it in his mouth. When Jihoon’s eyes met his he wanted to melt into a puddle under his intense gaze. Thoughts ran through Soonyoungs mind, this was too public and too obvious, he shouldn’t be forcing himself on Jihoon like this, would he even he happy to see him here?

 

But when Jihoon dropped his backpack and strode decisively towards Soonyoung his fears and misgivings dissipated. Jihoon smiled as he took the rose and took Soonyoung in his arms. He reached up and slipped his mask down just enough to meet his lips with a soft kiss that held all the quiet longing of a lover sorely missed.

 

“People are looking.” Soonyoung whispered as Jihoons snuggled into his neck. “Soonyoung, I honestly couldn’t give a fuck, let them stare,” was all Jihoon said as he tiptoed up to find Soonyoung’s lips again. “Come home with me tonight. I’m not in the mood for your palace with all its glass and fucking cameras.” Jihoon’s voice was heavy with desire and Soonyoung nodded his agreement. He wasn’t in the mood for it either.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Soonyoung didn’t know really what he was expecting but he was amazed with what he found. Jihoon had a whole apartment to himself. It was a small one bedroom but it was clean and tidy considering it was filled with an eclectic assortment of treasures the likes of which Soonyoung had never seen. He paced the living room and his eyes wandered from the shelves filled with books to the walls covered in art. None of the furniture matched and somehow it all worked.

 

“Don’t you have to live with the other guys?” Soonyoung marvelled at the privacy of having your own space. “We all live in this building but not together. We all need our own space. Don’t you get sick of being in each other’s pockets all the time?” Soonyoung thought about it like he had never before. “Maybe. I don’t know. They need me too much.” He said as he checked out the kitchen. “Hungry?” Jihoon asked as Soonyoung opened the fridge. “No.” he blushed and closed it. “Just curious.” Jihoon’s fridge had food and milk and about forty cans of Coke stacked inside. Jihoon didn’t seem like the type to have a sweet tooth but Soonyoung was discovering more and more about him every day.

 

He was about to wander down the corridor and check out the bathroom when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Want to see the bedroom?” Jihoon whispered against his neck. He did.

 

 

Jihoon’s kisses made their way down Soonyoung’s neck as his hands made their way inside his shirt. “I missed you.” His voice was soft and heavy against Soonyoung’s skin. “Have you seen the media reports?” Soonyoung asked as he closed his eyes. Jihoon had moved in front of him and now had his hands tracing Soonyoung’s spine. “Yeah and I don’t give a fuck Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s lips were on his neck again, then his jawline, then hovering over his ear. “They all want to know who’s tamed me. They have no idea you’re actually making me wilder than I’ve ever been.”

 

As their lips met again in a clash of hot flesh Soonyoung felt himself being pulled towards the bedroom. He didn’t need to be convinced. He had thought about Jihoon every chance he got while he was away. By the time he hit the bed he was already tearing at his own clothes. He pulled at Jihoon’s shirt and when it lifted over his head Soonyoung gasped. Jihoon had a new tattoo, not more work on his back, but two stars next to each other on his chest. One was bigger than the other, both were situated just over his left nipple, and both were fresh.

 

“Did you get this in Japan?” Soonyoung whispered as Jihoon hovered over him. “Yeah.”His intense gaze burned into Soonyoung as he ran his hands over the new addition. “Do you like it?” Soonyoung didn’t know what to say. He swallowed thickly and bravely asked what he wanted. “Did you do this for me?” Soonyoung flushed pink as he asked nervously. “Of course.” Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand and traced his fingertips across the bigger star. “This one’s for you Princess. You’re the big star.” He traced across the smaller one and smiled. “And this is me. I might be the smaller star but I’ll always be next to you.”

 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer and leaned up to capture his lips. As they moved in sync, hot skin on skin, their tongues caressed each other in a steady rhythm. Soonyoung felt suddenly alive, his body pulsing with electrical energy, his mind cloudy with anticipation. He ran his hands down the back of Jihoon’s jeans and gripped his butt cheeks tightly. “You want to fuck me tonight Princess?” Jihoon whispered in his ear making him blush but Soonyoung just shook his head. He wasn’t that confident yet.

 

Soonyoung shivered at the thought and Jihoon leaned over and pulled the blankets back on his bed. “Want me to warm you up?” He asked as he leaned over and Soonyoung’s back hit the bed. In a few swift movements Soonyoung found himself naked and exposed and Jihoon was the same. Soonyoung closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feeling on Jihoon all over him. Hands, lips, tongue, Jihoon tasted every inch of Soonyoung as the other sighed and squirmed underneath him. He ran his thumbs up the inside of Soonyoung’s thighs and followed them with his tongue and Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon sucked at the soft skin of his thigh.

 

“Let it out Princess. We’re all alone here and no one will hear you.” Jihoon’s voice just turned Soonyoungon more and he arched his back as Jihoon sucked at his erection. Soonyoung moaned loudly, his hands pulling at Jihoon’s hair, his hips bucking instinctively in response to Jihoon’s wet mouth. He groaned and called Jihoon’s name and finally gasped for relief. Jihoon crept up and let his lips capture Soonyoung’s in a gentle kiss.

 

Soonyoung felt his confidence growing. He was aroused and alive with a need to make Jihoon feel as good as he did. He rolled out from under the smaller man and made him lay back on the pillows. He sucked hungrily at Jihoon’s neck as he straddled the smaller’s hips. Their erections were rubbing together, Soonyoung’s still slick with Jihoons’s saliva, and Jihoon moaned at the sensation.

 

The noise was all the encouragement Soonyoung needed. He let his lips trail down the middle of Jihoon’s chest and longer around his bellybutton. He gripped Jihoon’s leaking cock and went to wrap his lips around it but first he looked up for permission. “Can I?” He asked quietly as his face flushed pink. “You don’t have to ask. My body is yours to do what you want.” Jihoon smiled as his fingers ran through Soonyoung’s indigo hair.

 

Soonyoung took all of Jihoon’s cock and began to suck slowly. When Jihoon moaned loudly and pulled at Soonyoung’s hair he increased his speed and used his tongue. He’d never sucked anyone off before but he must have been doing okay because Jihoon gripped his hair tight as his breathing became harder and more ragged.

 

“Stop...” Jihoon gasped as Soonyoung tasted the salt of precum in his mouth. It was new, not totally unpleasant, exciting and arousing. He moved back up to kiss Jihoon’s neck and nipped at his earlobe. His confidence was increasing by the minute. He no longer felt like the shy virgin, infantilised in pink shirts and pink cheeks, protected and coddled and hidden. He felt like a man, strong and sexy and desired, and wild. “Do you have lube?” His husky voice surprised him and Jihoon reached a hand into his bedside drawer.

 

“Wait up Princess.” Jihoon upended the bottle into his hand. “You need to take my fingers first.” He entered Soonyoung with one finger and watched the man’s face flush with arousal. He added another and the flush across Soonyoung’s cheeks increased. “It’s enough.” Soonyoung was getting desperate as he rolled his hips and whined for Jihoon. “I want your cock.” His almost covered his eyes in embarrassment but Jihoon withdrew his fingers and guided Soonyoung down onto his erection. “Ride me.” Jihoon’s voice was low and his gaze was fixed on Soonyoung’s body on top of him.

 

He started slow but it felt so good his speed began to increase. Soonyoung’s hands clawed at Jihoon’s chest as his hips rolled and thrust. And when Jihoon gripped his erection and pumped it in time with their rhythm he came undone almost immediately. His cum shot out hot and thick onto Jihoon’s stomach as he gasped for air. “You’re so fucking hot.” Jihoon groaned as he bucked his hips trying to maintain the rhythm.

 

Soonyoung was exhausted and Jihoon slipped out from under him and entered him from behind. His stamina spent, Soonyoung let his head fall into the pillows as Jihoon gripped his hips and pounded into him. He didn’t last long, sweat gleaming on his forehead, his orgasm racing through his body as his cum spilled deep inside Soonyoung.

 

They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty, sticky mess. “I missed you so much.” Jihoon had captured Soonyoung in his arms again as he peppered the back of his neck with soft kisses. “Next time come with me if you can.” Soonyoung sighed at the reality of a life which he had no control over. “I don’t want to be away from you again.” He rolled into Jihoon’s chest and settled against the rhythm of his heartbeat. He lifted one finger and traced the scabbed tattoos marked permanently across Jihoon’s chest.

 

“I’d love to go with you,” he whispered and hoped it wasn’t so unrealistic.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

“Shit.” Soonyoung swore uncharacteristically. A habit of Jihoon’s he had picked up on. He had overslept and he still wasn’t ready to leave Jihoon’s bed. “Don’t move.” Jihoon said as he pulled the taller into a tight hug. “I have to. I have another merch meeting this morning and filming this afternoon.” Jihoon just squeezed him tighter. “Nope.” He said as he pressed his lips into Soonyoung’s indigo hair. “Come back tonight.” Jihoon’s tour was over and they were on a short hiatus. Something Soonyoung never seemed to get. “Ill try.” He said as he turned his body towards the other. “Do you want me to take you home on the bike?” Jihoon’s voice was muffled into Soonyoung’s chest as he moved even closer. “If you do I’ll have time to take a shower.”

 

 

 

“Bye.” Soonyoung whispered as the bike stopped outside his building. He swung his leg over and went to the elevator. It was 8:50 and he had made it with ten minutes to spare. But as he walked into his apartment he found Seungcheol seated around the table with the other members already. They all looked nervous as Soonyoung walked towards them dressed in last night’s clothes including the leather coat he had become so attached to. “Where were you?” Seungcheol asked. “None of your business. You’re not my Dad.” Soonyoung snapped to the shocked awe of the other boys. Seungcheol eyed him curiously. “Sorry.” Soonyoung backed down immediately. “I went out for an early morning walk.” Seungcheol wasn’t buying it. “Dressed like that. And where did you get that coat? It’s not exactly your style.” Soonyoung lost it.

 

“Not my style? Bullshit. How would you even know? You don’t know me Seungcheol. You think you do but you don’t.” Tears filled his eyes as he stormed from the room. Seungcheol looked from Jun to Minghao to Chan but they all just stared at him stone faced and expressionless. “Anyone have any idea what that was all about?” Seungcheol asked but Jun got up and walked into the kitchen, Minghao trailing quickly behind him, Chan’s eyes trained firmly on the fingernail he was picking. Seungcheol sighed and found Soonyoung out on the balcony staring into the cold wind of the morning.

 

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks Soonyoung.” Seungcheol said softly as he heard the other sniff. “Whatever it is you can tell me. I don’t know why you think you cant.” Soonyoung was scrolling through his phone as he sniffed. Finally he handed the phone to Seungcheol. It was open to a picture on the Star Dispatch website, a picture of Jihoon and himself locking lips in the middle of the airport. Jihoon’s face was turned up to meet Soonyoung’s, who’s face was mostly covered by his mask and beanie, a solitary long stemmed rose dangling from Jihoon’s fingertips. Seungcheol eyed him curiously. “Lee Jihoon’s mystery lover. It’s the hottest gossip on the internet.” Soonyoung took the phone back. “Its me.” He said as he stared out into the horizon. “The others already know. They’ve been helping me sneak around with him.” Seungcheol took a deep breath and processed the information. “This could end you Soonyoung. You know that right?” Soonyoung turned towards Seungcheol with a fire in his eyes the other had never seen before. “I don’t care. He makes me feel alive, like I matter, like life is worth living. I think I love him. And ill throw it all away if I have to.” It wasn’t the answer Seungcheol expected but he instantly knew Soonyoung was serious. “Ok Soonyoung. I wish you’d just come to me sooner though.” Soonyoung sighed and pulled the leather coat tighter around his body. “I tried. You made assumptions and then made me feel like it was wrong. It’s not. Cheol, he’s not who people think he is, and I think he’s serious about this.” Seungcheol sighed. “Fine. Can you at least try and keep it out of the media until I work out what we are going to do.”

 

Soonyoung walked back inside to the other boys still seated at the table. Jun had made five huge steaming mugs of tea and Soonyoung sat and sipped at his appreciatively. “Cheol knows guys.” He said as he looked at them all. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to us. If it hurts you in any way then im sorry. But I love him and I’m not prepared to let him go so easily.” Jun and Minghao looked at each other knowingly and smiled at him. “We understand.” Minghao said softly with tears in his eyes. And they did. Chan crept his chair closer and held Soonyoung’s hand tightly. “We said we would help you and we will.” Soonyoung was surrounded by love and support when Seungcheol joined them at the table. “Just so you know we all know and we all support our leader.” Jun said with resolution. “He’s happy and we want him to be happy.” Seungcheol looked at the four boys steadfast in their bond. The news had shocked him and he wasn’t happy about it but when he observed the love and support between the little team of four he had never felt so proud.

 

The merchandising meeting went ahead as planned. Orders had increased and their range was expanding to include more toys and clothing including a Hoshi the Happy Hamster plushie. Soonyoung was paying attention but Minghao and Jun were distracted on Jun’s phone. “Is this you?” Jun asked as he showed the photo of him and Jihoon kissing at the airport. “Yeah.” Soonyoung blushed. “So is this you?” Minghao opened a grainy fan taken video from the concert of Jihoon and Soonyoung singing together. “Yeah.” He blushed again. “Wow.” Minghao said softly. “Soonyoung, you’re so cool, I had no idea…” “Can we get off that gossip site please!” Seungcheol tried to draw their attention back to the meeting. Minghao loved celebrity gossip and was enthralled with his leader slowly becoming someone who he never knew could exist. There was something about it which Minghao identified with, it took him back to his deeply buried past, a time before he was a rainbow haired quarter of Bubblegum Funk.

 

He refreshed the page and a new photo appeared. It was a picture, a fansite quality picture, clearly showing Soonyoung getting off the red bike this morning in front of their building. Jihoon’s face was hidden by the helmet but it was only a matter of time before people began to put two and two together.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

The world had taken on a new appearance for Jihoon. He woke every day with only one thing on his mind and that was the sweet pink cheeked performer who had turned his life upside down. Vodka and shots had been replaced by cans of coke and soft tasting kisses. He hadn’t wiped himself out since he met Soonyoung and decided he had to make him his.

 

The diamond studded pendant around his neck hung heavy against his skin. It was a constant reminder of the new person he was becoming and the man he wanted to be. The empty bottles and full ashtrays of his past no longer held the same appeal. Although as Jihoon crawled out of his bed, silently lamenting the empty space beside him, he decided the full ashtrays might stick around for a while. He poured himself a mug of instant coffee and lit a cigarette as he sat next to the open kitchen window. A fresh breeze rushed in as the smoke blew out and he shivered in the cool morning air.

 

He knew what Soonyoung was putting at risk and he took it seriously. Soonyoung didn’t. He told Jihoon he didn’t care, that it didn’t matter, that he was prepared to throw it all away so they could be together. But Jihoon wasn’t going to let that happen. Soonyoung was thinking with his heart and his cocooned, coddled sentiments. Jihoon knew how the real world worked.

 

He had nothing to lose. He and his group already had a bad reputation. And with Seungkwan dragging his boyfriend around on the tour no one would really bat an eyelid at Jihoon dating a man. It was already out there anyway, although Soonyoung identity was still a secret, the media knew he was in a gay relationship. He had never tried to hide it. And now that he had sold a few songs to other groups he was developing a reputation as a songwriter and producer in his own right. His career would survive a scandal. But Soonyoung’s might not and those other kids relied on him.

 

But he wasn’t prepared to hurt Soonyoung and he wasn’t going to give him up. He was falling in love and he needed Soonyoung in his life. There was only one thing he could think of doing. He called Wonwoo and asked if they could meet. He needed help and the only one who could help was their overworked and overstressed Manager.

 

 

A few hours later he sat at the cafe down the road with a notepad on the table and a pen in his hand. The end of the pen kept making its way into his mouth as he chewed while he thought hard. By the time Wonwoo arrived he had already made a pretty solid start on a plan. “Hey.” Wonwoo smiled as he sat down. He put a coffee in front of Jihoon and sipped at his own. Jihoon looked up to see his Manager, pale and tired, seated across the table. He didn’t want to add any more stress to his workload but he couldn’t ask anyone else for this kind of help.

 

“So.... what’s new?” Jihoon watched Wonwoo scroll through his social media. “Well Seungkwan can’t keep his hands off that boy. The media are having a field day with it. Joshua wants to take a few weeks and go home to see his family. And now I’ve got this thing with you to deal with.” Wonwoo rubbed the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes shut. “So hit me with it Jihoon. What’s happened?”

 

Jihoon felt awful. “Sorry man. It’s nothing to stress about really. I haven’t done anything.” He opened his notepad of ideas and put down the pen. “I’m serious about Soonyoung but I’m worried for his career.” Wonwoo laughed sarcastically. “You should be. You guys are fucking poison. The media are all over anything you do and you don’t exactly have a great public image.” Jihoon sighed sadly. “I know Wonwoo. I’m not fucking stupid. That’s why I need your help. I’m going to change my image.”

 

An hour later they had made a list of things that were realistic and worthwhile. There was a brand representative job he had knocked back a month ago. Wonwoo was going to make some calls and see if they were still interested. He wrote a few cheques for some local charities in his neighborhood. Wonwoo wanted him to go and publicly volunteer but he didn’t want it to seem like he was after publicity. He wasn’t after recognition or publicity. He was only interested in earning the right to be by Soonyoung’s side. And the last idea was the best one but he had to talk to Soonyoung about it first.

 

 

That night he invited Soonyoung over to his apartment again and the boy readily accepted. Jihoon was nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect. He’d asked Jeonghanover to help him cook dinner and talk about his image overhaul ideas but he’d just smoked a joint and fallen asleep on his couch. Jihoon managed to put together the miso soup and gyoza and chase Jeonghan out of his house with time to spare.

 

Soonyoung looked tired. His creamy skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes. “Don’t ever say yes to filming a tv show,” he said as he sank heavily onto the couch. Jihoon tried not to fuss over him too much but he couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Soonyoung was under a lot of pressure and he knew he was adding to it. He was relieved when Soonyoung said the food was delicious and after he ate he seemed to brighten up a little.

 

After he’d cleared the dishes from the living room Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into his arms. He settled behind him and rubbed his shoulders and worked some of the stress out of his body. “You need to be careful Soonyoung. Don’t overwork yourself,” he said quietly as his fingers worried the knots from Soonyoung’s tight shoulders. “Tell your Manager you need a break.” Soonyoung closed his eyes and let his head sink back into Jihoon’s chest. “They won’t listen. We need to make the most of our popularity Jihoon. One day it might be just a memory and I want to have something to show for it.” Jihoon’s lips replaced his fingers as he kissed Soonyoung gently down his neck. He hoped that wasn’t true, that Soonyoung’s career wouldn’t be so short lived, and that he wouldn’t be the cause of it’s undoing.

 

“I want to ask you something Soonyoung and I know you’re busy but it’s really important.” Soonyoung murmured his acknowledgment without opening his eyes and Jihoon took that as a cue to continue. “I’d like to start a charity that provides toys and playrooms to the hospitals here in Seoul. But I don’t think the hospitals would be very accepting of me coming in and doing this. So I need to ask you if I do this will you be the public face of my charity?”

 

Soonyoung was shocked. “Jihoon are you sure? Why would you want me to take the credit for this?” Jihoon’s expression turned wistful as he thought carefully. “I’m growing up at last Soonyoung. I’m trying to change how the public sees me. But they still see me a certain way and I might not ever be able to change that. But it’s not going to stop me from doing this.” Soonyoung smiled at the intensity radiating from the man behind him. Jihoon had an unshakeable passion for anything he set his mind to and Soonyoung admired it more than anything. “Ok.” He said. “I’ll talk to Seungcheol about it.” He turned around to meet Jihoon’s lips with a sweet kiss and a smile. And Jihoon held him with a mixture of joy and relief and excitement for a project they could work on together.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Seungcheol waited nervously at the café. He had asked the company’s most senior PR adviser to meet him for afternoon coffee. He needed help, this situation with Soonyoung was outside his area of expertise, he had no experience with anything this big. The boys were finished filming for the day and he had already dropped them home for some rest.

 

Soonyoung had always been the smart one. The sensible one, the dependable and responsible one, the reliable leader of their little group. There was a reason he was the leader. Right from the start, when the little group was put together, when they had planned to debut them as an idol group Soonyoung was the one with leadership qualities. The other boys looked up to him and considering how young Chan was, how the other two boys struggled coming from a foreign country, they needed a dependable leader to keep the group together.

 

Seungcheol really couldn’t believe he was risking it all. He had pacified him with mild words to hide his shock. Soonyoung wasn’t thinking straight. Was that what love did to people? Seungcheol wouldn’t know. He wasn’t much older than the boys he was in charge of but he was a workaholic, he lived for his job, and he was good at it. Under the company’s creative direction, and his close watch and careful management, the group had risen to ridiculous fame in their first year. They had made more money than Seungcheol dreamed of ever having, they had the beautiful penthouse to live in, and the offers were rolling in from all directions. And now this potential scandal was unavoidable, it was heading towards them like a freight train, and Seungcheol had no idea how to stop it.

 

Seungcheol stood as the man he was waiting for arrived. “Thanks for coming Mingyu.” He said as he shook the man’s hand. Tall, handsome, and super smart with an instinct and intuition for PR, Kim Mingyu was their company’s biggest asset. Mingyu sat across from him, ordered a coffee and cake, and waited to hear what the issue was. And Seungcheol unloaded the entire problem.

 

He talked and Mingyu listened. He listened to the whole story. Soonyoung sneaking out, testing the boundaries of what was acceptable and appropriate, his disregard for the other members, Jihoon’s lack of concern for the media. “He says he loves him and I don’t know what to do. He won’t listen, he has absolutely no idea of how damaging this could be, and now he wants to be the public face of some children’s charity Jihoon is trying to set up.” Mingyu sat and thought carefully. The situation was complicated for sure and something their company had never been through before. “Ever been in love Seungcheol?” Mingyu finally asked and Seungcheol shook his head. “Didn’t think so.” Mingyu smiled at him.

 

“Jihoon’s on some mission to try and change his public image. Soonyoung’s making all sorts of gooey faces and talking about Jihoon wanting the public to accept him by his side. Mingyu what do we do?” Mingyu laughed. “You really want my advice?” and Seungcheol nodded. “My professional advice would be to go back in time and never take Soonyoung to that concert.” He grinned and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You can’t undo what’s already been done Seungcheol. Let the boy live. Let him do this charity work. Don’t go making any rash public announcements but let the public find out organically. You can’t stop him, they don’t have ‘no dating’ clauses in their contracts, and you seriously cant think of using their morality clause as an excuse to stop him from being in love.” Seungcheol shook his head. It wasn’t the advice he wanted. Let the boy live? Let him throw away everything they had spent the last few years building?

 

Mingyu watched him think and leaned over to pat him on the shoulder. “Come on. We did such a good job of burying Minghao’s past but that could always come out. This thing with Soonyoung’s not the end of the world or their careers. Just manage it properly. Set up a meeting with them, me and you, and their Manager and we can work it out. Ok?” Seungcheol just stared into his croissant and sipped his coffee. Mingyu wasn’t the help he had expected. He had thought he would be on his side.

 

As they ate their morning tea and drank their coffees talk turned to the company’s plans for promotion. Chan’s graduation was going to be a big event and Mingyu said the company wanted to plan a huge fan event, complete with bouncy castles, ball pits and carnival food. Then not long after they had their first anniversary to celebrate. “What does the company want to do for that?” Mingyu shook his head. “Haven’t heard from the executives yet. I’ll let you know as soon as they tell me. It will be big though.”

 

Seungcheol and Mingyu walked slowly back to the company building. As they entered and went their separate ways Seungcheol silently groaned with a headache. Mingyu’s advice didn’t sit well and he decided he was going to speak to Jihoon directly. He collected his things and locked the office and took the car to their building, swiping his keycard and driving straight into the carpark, heading up their private elevator. When he opened the door and let himself inside he was greeted with the sight of four tired boys. Jun and Minghao were attempting to cook some pasta in the kitchen, laughing at their own quiet inside jokes, Chan was staring sleepily at a pile of biology textbooks. And Soonyoung was on the living room floor surrounded by catalogues and notepaper. His faded indigo hair was fluffy and dry looking. His eyes were dark underneath with fatigue. But his smile was bright as he looked over the catalogues in front of him and made notes in his notebooks.

 

Seungcheol felt bad when he saw how happy he was. Despite their rigorous schedule, their lack of any sort of respite, the man on the floor had never looked happier. “Seungcheol!” He smiled brightly when he saw his manager in the room. “Jihoon is letting me do all the planning for this project! I’ve planned the colours and picked out all the equipment, everything I want for the first ‘Funk Room’ is within budget, and the children’s hospital is so happy!” He stood up and grabbed his notebook, showing Seungcheol the indoor playground and the mini ball pit, the art stations and toy boxes. “It should be done in six weeks. The hospital already has volunteers in painting the area. Please can I make time in the schedule when it opens? I really want to be there.” His smile faded as he turned back to the notebook. “I’ll be the only representative. They still have no idea it’s actually Jihoon doing this. They think it’s all me.” He sighed with a melancholic resignation at the situation he was in. “Why don’t people want to see who he really is Seungcheol? He’s kind and sweet and passionate. And talented. He’s made some bad choices but that doesn’t make him a bad person.”

 

When he was distracted Seungcheol took Soonyoung’s phone, typed in the passcode, and unlocked it. He searched for Jihoon’s contact details and forwarded them to his phone. He felt bad for what he was about to do but it was for the best and Soonyoung would see that eventually.


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

Jihoon felt on top of the world. They were on an offical hiatus. Jeonghan was constantly wiped out on whatever his drug of the day was, Joshua had gone home to the US for six weeks and had taken Seokmin with him, and Seungkwan was holed up in his apartment with his boyfriend writing a solo album. And Jihoon was filling his days quietly and busily changing his life.

 

The local charities he began donating too began asking for him to come and spend time with them. While he didn’t want the publicity he was curious to see where his money was being spent and Jihoon began spending his mornings at the homeless shelter helping out with lunch and his afternoons at the youth centre cutting fruit and organising study groups. He had avoided the media and the press and no one had leaked his activities which meant he was able to enjoy his hiatus doing something he discovered he truly loved.

 

He had sold a few more songs, writing under his alias Woozi, and put the extra money into his new foundation. The glow on Soonyoung’s face whenever he talked about the ‘Funk Room’ being built in each children’s ward in every hospital in the city was worth it. Soonyoung had started using his black card to match Jihoon’s purchases, against Jihoon’s wishes of course, but it was something he couldn’t talk Soonyoung out of. When he saw how much Soonyoung loved this project he fell in love with him all over again.

 

He knew he had to tell him. But how?

 

He wondered if he called Soonyoung’s Manager would he be able to beg some of his time. Even just a few days would be enough. A few days for Jihoon to take him away from the noise and rabble of the city. He could book a little holiday house, take him away for some rest, make him sleep and eat and relax. And tell him that he loved him. That he wanted to be with him forever and never let him go.

 

 

Deep down he knew it would never happen. Soonyoung didn’t belong to himself. He had no autonomy, no voice, he was living in a world which he had no control over. He needed to learn when to say no, stop, enough. He was tired and it was killing Jihoon to stare into his eyes, dark underneath with the telltale signs, the sparkle in his irises camouflaging the truth. Jihoon just wanted Soonyoung to be happy. He wanted to make him happy. He would spend the rest of his life making Soonyoung’s happiness his number one priority.

 

 

Jihoon went through his morning routine. He showered and dressed and brushed his teeth. He then made his way to the kitchen and once a hot mug of coffee was in his hand he opened the window and lit a cigarette. As he stared out into the cold gloom of the overcast sky his phone began to wring.

 

‘Unknown number’

 

Jihoon answered it with a quick and professional ‘hello.’

 

_[Hi Jihoon. This is Choi Seungcheol calling. Soonyoung’s Manager. We have some things to discuss and I was hoping we could meet for coffee this morning.]_

 

Jihoon relayed his agreement and gave the address of the little coffee shop near his house. They were meeting in two hours. Jihoonhad an uneasy feeling in his stomach, there was no certainty that it was bad news, but he couldn’t help but think this wasn’t going to go well.

 

 

 

Two hours later Jihoon was seated at the cafe with a piece of vanilla sponge cake in front of him. He eyed Seungcheol suspiciously as the other man picked at a piece of raisin toast. “So out with it,” Jihoon said as the server out down a mug of cappuccino and smiled at Jihoon. He was popular in the cafe, signing things for them and tipping well, and always free with his smiles even when hungover.

 

“You know why we’re here.” Seungcheol couldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke. “It’s about Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s eyes narrowed. “Nah. Really? I thought you were here to ask me to be the fifth member of Bubblegum Funk.” The sarcasm dripped from Jihoon’s tongue and his voice was laced with barely concealed disdain. This was the man responsible for the pressure his lover was under. Soonyoung was conceived Seungcheol cared about them all but Jihoon thought he only cared about money. Why else would he be pushing them so hard? Unless it was for his percentage cut.

 

“Look Jihoon. I’m not here to play games. You’re going to ruin Soonyoung’s life. And not just him. All of them. All their careers are tied together and if Soonyoung’s goes down we all go with him. Think about what you’re making him do.” Seungcheol stared at the table the whole time he spoke.

 

“What I’m making him do?” Jihoon was incredulous and instantly annoyed. “He’s an adult. A grown man with needs and goals and desires. I’m not ‘making’ him do anything.” Jihoon stared at the top of the head of the man who couldn’t look him in the eye.

 

“If you want him to be happy you’ll leave him alone Jihoon. He can’t deal with this. He doesn’t know how.” Seungcheol took a bite of his food and chewed dryly as he finally looked up. For the first time Jihoon realises Seungcheol was just as tired looking as the boys he worked for.

 

“I do want him to be happy.” Jihoon said. “I love him. The only thing that’s important to me is his happiness.” Jihoon pushed his plate away as tears filled his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. “Well then you know what you need to do.” Seungcheol said softly and with resignation.

 

 

Jihoon arrived home and sank onto his couch. He had walked home slower than he had ever moved in his life. Each heavy ponderous step took him closer and closer to something he didn’t want to do. Something he couldn’t face. An inevitable pain that was going to be impossible to endure.

 

He walked inside and tossed the new leather jacket he wore onto the coat rack near the door. He took out his phone and dialled and drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter while he waited for Soonyoung to answer.

 

_[Hi Ji. I only have a few minutes, we’re shooting, but I’ll see you tonight?]_

 

‘Work hard Princess. I’ll pick you up at 7. We really need to talk.’

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

When Soonyoung came flying out from the glass doors, his freshly coloured flame red hairpushed back with a headband, he looked like a man renewed. He had a backpack loaded to the brim and a big smile on his face. He was wrapped warmly in the long leather coat that he never went anywhere without these days and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful he looked.

 

“You look happy today.” Jihoon grinned as he handed Soonyoung the second helmet. “I am happy! We’re ahead on the schedule for the shoot and we’ve been given tomorrow off! I have no schedule until Saturday afternoon!” They would have almost 48 hours to themselves and Soonyoung just wanted to spend every minute with Jihoon. Who knew when he would get another opportunity like this?

 

He put the helmet on and swung his leg over the bike and as soon as his arms were wrapped tightly around Jihoon’s chest the bike roared into life and out of the building entrance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung never felt happier than when he was warmly cocooned in Jihoon’s apartment. His own was luxurious, big and almost clinical in It’s impersonality. Laying on the couch in Jihoon’s apartment was like curling up inside his mind. He didn’t seem to care when Soonyoung sifted through his collections and books and treasures and he never ran out of things to find and be fascinated with.

 

He was overjoyed to have some actual time to spend with Jihoon. He could hear him in the kitchen doing who knows what but he soon found out when Jihoon put a plate of cut fruits and cheese and crackers down on the coffee table. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses and sat down next to Soonyoung who took the offered glass. He’d never had red wine and he tentatively took a sip and made a face. Jihoon just laughed. “Don’t laugh. It’s horrible.” Soonyoung coughed and spluttered and giggled. He put the glass down and Jihoon poked a Brie covered cracker towards his face. “It’ll help you relax and warm you up.” Jihoon crooned softly as he fed Soonyoung the cracker. “You need to get some rest.”

 

When Soonyoung’s belly was filled with fruits and cheese and half the glass of wine he knew Jihoon was right. He felt warm and dozy and just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for a year. “What did you want to talk about?” He mumbled softly as his eyes struggled to stay open. “Seungcheol came to see me.” Jihoon said.

 

Soonyoung sat up straight with panic in his eyes. “No! Why? What did he say?” Jihoon had been dreading his conversation but he had to have it. Soonyoung had to know. “He told me to leave you.” Jihoon said quietly as the colour gifted to Soonyoung’s face by the wine drained from his rosy complexion.

 

“Why would he do that?” Soonyoung said as he picked up the wine and took a big gulp. “I thought he cared about me.” Jihoon’s hand rubbed circles into Soonyoung’s back as he silently allowed the man to process the information. Jihoon knew the pain of a friend’s betrayal and he knew this was going to hurt Soonyoung. But what they had was special and Jihoon was going to fight for it. He wasn’t going to let Soonyoung go so easily.

 

“He does care Soonyoung. He just wants different things for you. He wants the fame and fortune, the fans and the tv series, and the stadium tours.” Jihoon slipped his wine and slipped deep into thought. Time ticked on as they sat in silence for what felt like forever. Finally Soonyoung spoke again with the question Jihoon knew was coming. “And what do you want Jihoon? Everyone wants something from me.”

 

 

Jihoon put his wine glass down and took Soonyoung’s from his hands. He put his hands on Soonyoungs shoulders as he searched his face, his eyes taking in every detail, his beautiful plump cheeks and mesermising eyes and flawless skin. “Soonyoung I only want your happiness. I want to look at you every day and see you smile. I want your life to be filled with joy and fun and memories. So the real question is what do you want?”

 

Soonyoung took another sip of the wine. Jihoon was right, it was warming him on the inside and making him feel relaxed, and gave him just enough bravery to take the next step.

 

“What I want is to tell you that I love you and ask you to never let me go.”

 

Jihoon melted inside. His grand imaginations of making his confession as an event had been taken from him by Soonyoung’s honesty and he couldn’t be happier. There was no need for a grand gesture, a luxury holiday, expensive jewellery or gourmet food. All they needed was love and honesty.

 

“I love you Soonyoung. I never expected to. I never dreamed when I found you in that dressing room that we would be here but here we are and I do and I’ve never been happier.” He wrapped his arms tight around Soonyoung and buried his face in the fire engine red locks that tickled his nose.

 

When they pulled apart he put his hands on Soonyoung’s cheeks and stared into his eyes. “Are you sure you want to defy him?” Soonyoung nodded. His demeanour was calm outside but on the inside he was filled with rage in a way he never expected. How dare he? How dare Seuncheol try to get Jihoon to leave him! He never expected this and he couldn’t make them anyway.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Jihoon could read his mind. “He’s just doing what he thinks is right for you and the others.” But it was wrong. So wrong and the leader in Soonyoung knew he had to stand up for himself. He had to make a stand and pave the way. Because it wasn’t just Soonyoung, he had to think of Jin and Minghao as well, and if Soonyoung let the company push him around the same would happen to them.

 

“I have to do this.” Soonyoung said. “I have to be strong and stick to what is right. For Jun and Minghao.” Jihoon was confused as he sat back and poured himself another wine. “What do you mean for Jun and Minghao?”

 

Soonyoung began to laugh as he thought of how wilfully blind Seuncheol was to the real scandal right in front of him. “Jun and Minghao are in a relationship and have been since before our debut. And Seuncheol has no idea. He’s so worried about us when an even bigger scandal is sitting right under his nose.”

 

Jihoon smiled into the red hair still tickling his nose and chin as he pulled the other boy close again. That was just Soonyoung in a nutshell, putting his priority in what was best for other people, but honestly it was something wonderful that was rubbing off on Jihoon. Soonyoung’s selflessness, his generosity and his sense of responsibility, were slowly becoming a part of Jihoon. And Jihoon’s strength, his wild and wilful lust for life, his determination to be happy above everything, were fast becoming a part of Soonyoung.

 

 

They were both changing, becoming stronger and better, and anyone who couldn’t see how good they were for each other was blind.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

Soonyoung woke up feeling like a new man. He’d eaten too much cheese and drank too much wine and fallen asleep on the couch and Jihoon had somehow managed to get him to the bed. He’d slept for about 12 hours and woken without the intrusion of a 6am alarm and as he laid warm and fuzzy headed next to his lover he felt renewed.

 

He moved back into Jihoon’s body and sighed happily when he felt Jihoon’s arm snake its way across his body. The smaller man pulled him closer in his half asleep state and Soonyoung closed his eyes again as he began to drift back into relaxation. But his relaxation was short lived when he felt Jihoon’s arousal. It was pressing into his hip, and Soonyoung could feel hot breath on the back of his neck, and he slipped out of his boxers and tshirt and rolled his body closer.

 

Soonyoung ran his fingers lightly under Jihoon’s tshirt and the smaller man hummed in delight and a smile formed on his features. Jihoon’s hands reached out to wander, his eyes still lazily closed, and they shot open when he realised Soonyoung was naked in his arms. “Where are your pants?” Jihoon chuckled lazily and rolled on top of Soonyoung. He didn’t even open his eyes, he just buried his face in the bare skin of Soonyoung’s neck, sucking at his skin softly and gently so no marks were left to spoil his perfect features.

 

“I wanted to wake up before you....” Jihoon mumbled as his mouth moved lower, taking one perfect pink nipple into his mouth, nipping at it gently with his teeth. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Soonyoung whimpered as Jihoon sucked at one nipple while he pinched he other between his fingers. His tongue traced lower and lower, tasting the smooth skin stretched tight over Soonyoung’s abs, dipping into his bellybutton. His hands ran up the inside of Soonyoungs thighs as his mouth moved around all the sensitive places on Soonyoung’s lower half. His hot breath was tantalising as it traced across Soonyoung’s skin.

 

Jihoon’s hands gripped Soonyoung’s leaking cock and began to stroke it, gently at first, increasing his speed as Soonyoung began to writhe and squirm under his touch. Jihoon pumped him faster and harder until his breath became ragged and then he abruptly stopped. “What do you want Soonyoung?” His voice was still thick with the morning and it’s resonance made Soonyoung shiver. “I want you Jihoon.” He gasped as he willed Jihoon’s hand back on his cock. “Please....” Soonyoung’s hips moved with a mind of their own as his instinct drove him in search of any friction. His breath caught in his throat as Jihoon pressed him again. “Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

 

Jihoon relieved himself of his tshirt and boxers and straddled Soonyoung’s hips. His lips travelled down Soonyoung’s neck, sucking at his soft white skin, his hips grinding down on Soonyoung’s erection. “Tell me Princess. I know what you want. But I want to hear you say it.” Jihoon breathed into Soonyoung’s ear as he pressed his thigh against Soonyoung’s leaking cock. Soonyoung whined and pushed his hips up and finally broke.

 

“I want you on my dick Jihoon.” His hands clawed at Jihoon’s back as he tried to pull the smaller man even closer. “I want to be inside you.... please....” Jihoon’s smirk turned into a smile. Finally Soonyoung was growing in confidence, gaining the strength to ask for what he wanted, expressing his needs and desires.

 

Jihoon rolled off him and reached into his bedside cupboard and tossed the bottle of lube towards Soonyoung. “Then fuck me.” He watched Soonyoung’s expression falter for a brief second and then steel into committed concentration. Soonyoung rolled his naked body on top of Jihoon, his mouth taking small nibbles at his earlobe, his hands wandering down Jihoon’s bare chest. He fell easily into the rhythm of their bodies and as his arousal took over Soonyoung found his confidence.

 

He clicked open the bottle and poured the lube in his hand. He rubbed his hand up against Jihoon’s entrance, spreading the lube everywhere, before slowly inserting one finger and then two. Jihoon whined and writhed under his touch and when he let out a low moan Soonyoung broke.

 

“I want you so bad Jihoon. And I’m going to have you.” He lined his erection up with Jihoon’s tight hole and began to push it in slowly. All his weight was on his arms as he buried his entire length inside the man moaning underneath him and he panted hard for air as the feeling overwhelmed him.

 

“Oh god.... Jihoon....” Soonyoung began to thrust slowly as Jihoon bucked his hips underneath him. The feeling of being in control, of thrusting into Jihoon’s warm body, of making the other man submit to his touch was incredible. He thrust harder and faster, Jihoon moaned louder and raked his nails down Soonyoung’s back, and Soonyoung found himself already on the edge. He leaned all his weight on one arm and began to jerk Jihoon’s cock with the other hand. He needed him to cum. And soon.

 

His eyes filled with tears of intensity and ecstasy. He felt wild, like he could fuck Jihoon senseless all morning and still not be satisfied, the feeling was so amazing. So hedonistic and erotic and so wonderful to make the man he loved into a sweaty moaning mess underneath him.

 

He thrust harder and stared down at Jihoon. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His heavily lidded eyes were fixed on him intensely and his swollen lips were as pink as his flushed cheeks. Soonyoung smashed his lips down against Jihoon’s and with a few more strokes he felt Jihoon cum into his hand. As Jihoon’s erection pulsed and ejaculated between their hot bodies and Jihoon moaned his pleasure into Soonyoung’s mouth the older came undone. He pounded hard against the smaller and tossed his head back as his orgasm rocketed through his body. The noises that slipped from Soonyoung as he came were incoherent and desperate. As he rode out his orgasm he slowed his thrusts and eventually collapsed on top of Jihoon.

 

His breathing slowed, his body stopped shaking, the clouds in his mind cleared. And he began to laugh. He was so overwhelmed with emotions, the combination of food and sleep and love and pleasure, it all combined into a high like nothing he had ever experienced before.

 

He rolled off Jihoon and pulled him into his chest. “That was amazing!” He murmured as his hands ran through Jihoon’s silky black locks. “So much for breakfast in bed.” Jihoon chuckled and Soonyoung laughed again. It was free and relaxed and came out of him easily and without reservation. Soonyoung, in that brief moment in time, knew the joy of feeling truly happy.

 

“Stay there!” He jumped out of bed and searched for his shorts. “I’m going to make you the breakfast in bed!” He looked down at a smiling Jihoon who began to laugh. “Ok Princess. But I have to get up. I have to shower.” Soonyoung frowned then realised what Jihoon meant and he blushed furiously. “Sorry,” he whispered and Jihoon grabbed his hand. “No! Don’t ever say that to me again!” Jihoon frowned into Soonyoung’s renewed reticence. “Don’t ever be sorry for going after what you want.” Soonyoung stared deep into the black irises staring up at him and nodded his agreement.

 

Jihoon hit the shower and Soonyoung busied himself in the kitchen. He heard his phone ring on the coffee table but he ignored it. The only people who called him were Jihoon and Seungcheol. And whatever it was he didn’t want to know.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Soonyoung wasn’t much of a cook but he could at least manage fruit and yoghurt, coffee, a few slices of toast with some soft cream cheese he found in Jihoon’s fridge.

 

He took his time and made the food look nice, he took it all to the coffee table and switched on the tv, went back to the kitchen for the coffee. He knew Jihoon was trying to spoil him with this weekend but he wanted to spoil him too. He liked the nickname Princess. It made him feel precious and treasured but he didn’t need to be fussed all the time. Surely he could give back.

 

He knew his phone was ringing but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He wanted to pretend it didn’t exist, that the world outside this apartment didn’t exist, that none of it was real. All that was real for the next 24 hours was the love and the warmth in those four walls. He was shaken from his thoughts by Jihoon’s appearance fresh from the shower. He was dressed only in sweats and his perfect white skin was like poured cream until he turned and gave Soonyoung a view of his beautiful full back tattoo. Soonyoung still hadn’t lost his fascination with the art and had been considering getting one himself. Maybe he would get a hiatus at some stage, maybe even just a week, and Jihoon could show him all his favourite places in Tokyo.

 

“Eat.” Soonyoung dragged him down onto the couch. “Did you do all this? For me?” Jihoon’s smile was wide and genuine and he looked so fresh and innocent. His wet hair was unstyled and his face was bare and in that moment Soonyoung couldn’t even consider how anyone thought Jihoon was bad for him. “I have to shower now.” Soonyoung smiled, a little sheepishly, suddenly remembering how wild he had been just an hour ago. He blushed and disappeared from the room as Jihoon ate his breakfast.

 

When he emerged Jihoon was getting dressed. “Where are you going?” Soonyoung asked. “Well, I know we had plans to spend all day in the apartment, but the youth centre is having a bit of a party this afternoon and I paid for the snacks and the DJ and they were hoping I would come…..” He trailed off, afraid to disappoint Soonyoung, but the radiant smile that broke across the other’s face soon allayed any concerns he had. “Party! Why didn’t you say so? I want to come!” Soonyoung was in his backpack, searching for clean jeans and a decent hoodie. “Will anyone recognise me? Actually it doesn’t matter. I don’t care.” Soonyoung was throwing on a white tshirt and a pair of bright green Converse as he continued to speak.

 

An hour, and eleven ignored missed calls, later Soonyoung was watching as the twenty or so kids at the centre swamped Jihoon. He laughed and teased them lightly, paying particular attention to a few older kids, two boys and a girl. They could only have been a few years younger than Jihoon, Soonyoung guessed about Chan’s age, and he was right. “This party is for them. I’ve been helping them in a study group and they’ve just completed their exams this week.” He dragged Soonyoung over by the hand and introduced him as his boyfriend ‘Hoshi’ and none of them seemed to know who he really was. Pizzas arrived and cupcakes were delivered and Soonyoung found himself stuffing his face again. He’d eaten more this weekend than he had in a month. After food he dragged some of the younger kids into an impromptu dance battle and showed off his impressive skills. “They’re wasting your talent in that group.” Jihoon whispered to him and he flushed with embarrassment. The kids clapped and cheered their appreciation, everyone was laughing and having fun, and Soonyoung ignored the intermittent buzz of the phone in his pocket.

 

Finally it was time to leave and Soonyoung headed for the exit. “I’ll catch up with you.” Jihoon called as the Centre Director asked to speak to him about something. As he waited near the door one of the older boys stood in his way. “Can I just say something to you? Please?” Soonyoung nodded and they stepped outside. “My name’s Siwon, I’m 18, and I never would have made it through the last few weeks without Jihoon’s help.” Soonyoung smiled. “He’s a pretty great guy.” He said and Siwon nodded in agreement. “I know who you really are. My little brother is obsessed with you guys.”

 

 

Soonyoung went cold. Siwon watched the colour drain from Soonyoung’s face and panicked. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone. I promise. “He smiled in an attempt to relieve Soonyoung’s panic. “I respect Jihoon too much to do anything wrong by him. But what I wanted to say was that I’m also gay and it really makes a difference having people like Jihoon to look up to. I thought something was wrong with me, that I was weak or sick, or just wrong. That I’d end up alone and lonely. But you guys seem so happy together that it gives me hope.” Tears filled Soonyoung’s eyes. This wasn’t the conversation he had predicted, or the afternoon he imagined having, but it couldn’t be more perfect. The boy was right. Jihoon was right. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was a grown man, strong and resolute, and he was proud of Jihoon. He wanted the whole world to know how proud.

 

They walked slowly back to Jihoon’s apartment when the buzzing in his pocket started up again. “You need to answer him Soonyoung.” Jihoon said softly and Soonyoung knew he was right. He was strong and would be steadfast in his constitution. He took the phone out of his pocket and swiped ‘answer’ and listened to Seungcheol’s panicked voice down the phone.

“Thank God, Soonyoung, where are you? Never mind where. It doesn’t matter. Come home now!” Soonyoung frowned. “No. No Cheol I won’t. I have no schedule until tomorrow so it’s none of your business where I am right now.”

 

“Well I’ve said yes to a last minute photo shoot and interview for this afternoon and tonight. So you need to come home now.” Tears filled Soonyoung’s eyes. He had been promised such little time. And it was being snatched away from him yet again. And as he felt his confidence grow so did his need to take control of his life and start to think of himself. “No. Jun and Minghao need to rest. Chan’s supposed to be studying for the rest of his exams next week. And I’m with Jihoon. So, I’m sorry Seungcheol, but this time I’m saying no.”

 

Soonyoung hung the phone up and shoved it back in his pocket. He frowned and then looked down at the incredulous expression staring up at him. “I’m proud of you.” Jihoon said softly and entwined his fingers with Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung knew this might be the end of so many things but in that moment he didn’t care. He was proud of himself too. “Seungcheol’s gonna kill me.” He chuckled. “Let’s get your friends and go out and get wasted.”


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

Jihoon had to laugh. Seungkwan, boyfriend in tow, and Jeonghan were on his couch with bottles of rum and vodka. Soonyoung was in his closet looking for something suitable to wear. “Can I borrow this?” He asked holding up a red muscle top with a Japanese crane printed on the back in gold. “Sure Princess. What’s mine is yours.” Soonyoung smiled and then his face fell momentarily. “I hope you remember that when the company fires me and won’t release me from my contact and I’m living in the alley behind this building in a cardboard box.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “See why you’re my Princess?” he said, pouncing on Soonyoung as soon as his shirt was off, dragging him onto the bed with a laugh. “You’re so fucking dramatic.” Jihoon rolled onto Soonyoung and began to trail kisses down his neck. “Stop!” Soonyoung laughed. “Your friends are right outside!” He squealed as Jihoon tickled his sides and was just a little disappointed when Jihoon rolled off him. Half an hour later, with matching heavy eyeliner and matching leather coats, Soonyoung let Jihoon lead him out the door for what felt like his last night on earth.

 

Seungkwan and his rapper boyfriend were all over each other as they walked down the block. “Are they always like that?” Soonyoung watched in fascination as the boyfriend, whom Soonyoung had been introduced to as Hansol, shoved his hand into the back pocket of Seungkwan’s jeans. Seungkwan just giggled and whispered something in his ear in return and whatever it was it made Hansol smile and nod enthusiastically. “Yeah they’re always like that.” Jihoon said. He was walking behind them with a surprisingly coherent Jeonghan who’d had what he referred to as a ‘bad experience’ recently and was trying to stay clean.

 

“Don’t they care who sees them? Doesn’t your Manager care?” Soonyoung whispered in awed curiosity and Jihoon shook his black hair. “Nah. Why hide it? It’s not a scandal if you don’t give a fuck. You guys are lucky. No one takes any notice of Bubblegum Funk because five year olds don’t read gossip.” Jihoon went quiet for a few steps then continued in a hushed voice. “Plus he’s got bigger worries than dating scandals. He’s trying to keep some of us alive.” Soonyoung didn’t miss the unspoken words between Jihoon and Jeonghan as they walked along the dark street.

 

They walked through the park and Jihoon slowed down. “We’ll catch up with you.” He said to the other three as he held Soonyoung back by the arm. He laced their fingers together and led him over to a bench and when Soonyoung sat down and turned his face up to the stars he knew he’d been there before.

 

“This is where we sat.” Soonyoung turned to Jihoon with shining eyes. “We sat and drank and I babbled on a heap of shit about wanting to see the stars.” Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon’s hand tight. “And this is where you kissed me.” Jihoon smiled softly at the memory. Their time together felt like both a short time and an eternity. “And this is where I fell in love with you.”

 

Jihoon leaned over and drew Soonyoung into a deep slow kiss. Their tongues met and melded and their kiss lingered in the cool night air. “And I tried to offer you a blow job and you were so cute the way you just blinked at me!” Jihoon began to laugh and Soonyoung did too. He felt like a different person now. Jihoon had changed him, he’d opened his eyes to the world, and opened his heart to love. And opened his mind to the possibility of what he could really achieve.

 

“I’m not going to let you go Jihoon.” Soonyoung said with sudden sincerity. He squeezed Jihoon’s hand tight and stood up. “I’m pretty sure there will be some sort of media near the club. Let’s go.” He said as he led Jihoon from the park bench and down the path towards the brightly lit street on the other side.

 

There were people everywhere. The line to get in was huge and with a few other famous stars already inside the hottest club in the city the media had a few photographers stationed outside. They were all lying in wait like hungry wolves ready to fight over any scrap thrown towards them. They had thought the night had been worth it when Boo Seungkwan walked straight past them with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, the up and coming rapper Vernon, but they had no idea the juicy piece of gossip that was about to land in their laps.

 

“You sure about this Princess?” Jihoon whispered from the last edge of darkness and Soonyoung smiled at him. “Yes. I have to do this. For Minghao and Jun. For Siwon. For myself but mostly for you. I love you and I’m not ashamed of what we are and what we have.” Soonyoung’s voice was steadfast but his hand was shaking and Jihoon thought he might back out.

 

But Soonyoung pulled him out into the light. The bright light of the busy street engulfed them in the glare of publicity. They walked towards the club and the photographers jumped up and began to furiously try to work out who was with Jihoon. Lee Jihoon’s mystery boyfriend was about to be revealed. But most of them had no idea who Soonyoung was, so unrecognisable he was in this different environment, but one of them clicked and it spread like wildfire.

 

Lee Jihoon was dating Kwon Soonyoung, beloved leader and frontman of the children’s group Bubblegum Funk, what a story!

 

“Want to really make a scene?” Jihoon whispered and Soonyoung giggled nervously. Jihoon stopped right in front of the club and took Soonyoung in his arms. One hand was around his waist and he tangled the other in Soonyoungs fire engine red locks as he leaned up and met his lips in a soft kiss. Soonyoung held him back, his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. And as they kissed the cameras snapped and they didn’t even care. In that moment nothing mattered besides their love and their strength in who they were together.

 

“Come on.” Soonyoung said as he broke the kiss and dragged Jihoon towards the door. “Let’s get a drink.” Jihoon laughed as he felt like the weight of the world had just lifted from his shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

Seungcheol had been pacing the floor in their apartment for hours. Jun and Minghao had tried to calm him down but had just ended up disappearing into Minghao’s room. Eventually Chan followed their lead and took his biology textbooks in his room away from the stressful aura radiating from his Manager.

 

When Soonyoung finally answered he was relieved until he realised he had lost control.

 

_[No. Jun and Minghao need to rest. Chan's supposed to be studying for the rest of his exams next week. And I'm with Jihoon. So, I'm sorry Seungcheol, but this time I'm saying no.]_

_No_

 

Soonyoung never said no. He always said yes to whatever Seungcheol needed. Deep down Seungcheol knew what Soonyoung said was right. Jun and Minghao both looked exhausted, like neither of them was getting any sleep, and Chan did need to study. He’d finally confessed that he’d been having trouble keeping up with his studies and Seungcheol felt bad for the kid. He was such a hard worker.

 

But their career was, like everyone’s in the entertainment industry, hung by a thread and Seungcheol was determined to do everything he could to make sure they all had long and successful careers. And Soonyoung was throwing it all away.

 

He grabbed his coat and decided to head for Jihoon’s apartment. It was only when he was halfway there that he realised he didn’t know where Jihoon lived. He knew which building was his but there were so many apartment and he didn’t even know which floor Jihoon lived on. Seungcheol parked his car in the side street behind Jihoon’s building and tried to work out his next move.

 

He thought maybe, if he could get in contact with him, he might get help from Jihoon’s Manager. Surely he didn’t want the boys running wild all over the city together. But then he remembered who Jihoon was and his bands reputation and realised Jihoon’s Manager had dealt with much worse before.

 

As he leaned his head on the steering wheel he was almost in tears. He didn’t know what to do.

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, his misery eating him up inside, his mind a blur of regrets and mistakes. When he was suddenly snapped from his sad reverie by his phone ringing. He grabbed it in hopes that it was Soonyoung but the caller ID said ‘Kim Mingyu’ and as soon as he answered Mingyu yelled down the phone at him.

 

_[Why did you ignore what I told you? Seriously Seungcheol how fucking stupid are you?]_

 

Mingyu was wild and Seungcheol could tell. “How did you know? I mean, yeah I kind of didn’t do what you told me, but what’s going on?”

 

Silence greeted Seungcheol making him nervous by the second. Then a notification buzzed his phone against his ear. As he pulled the phone away from his ear and opened the screenshot his whole body went cold. There, in full colour outside Cube nightclub, was Soonyoung locked in what could only be described as a ‘passionate embrace’ with Jihoon. The photo was a screenshot from the Star Dispatch website which meant everyone would know by the morning.

 

Soonyoung had defied him, said no to work and promotion, and instead was out drinking and partying with Jihoon and his band mates? And was stupid enough to get caught by the media? Seungcheol rubbed his forehead again and put the phone back to his ear.

 

“I can’t believe he did this to us. Why would he do this?” Seungcheol was out of ideas on how to manage his unruly charge. But Mingyu was still wild.

 

_[You tried to split them up. Didn’t you? He’s acting out because you ignored what I said and tried to split them up. He’s hurt and he’s trying to punish you.]_

 

“At least I know where he is now. I’m going to the nightclub. I’m going to bring him home before anything else bad happens.” Seungcheol searched his car’s glove box for any kind of painkiller that would dull his splitting headache.

 

_[No. Don’t you dare. Go home Seungcheol and deal with this in the morning.]_

 

“I can’t Mingyu. Soonyoung needs to come home now and I’m going to get him.” Seungcheol hung the phone up and started his car. He managed to find a few ibuprofen in the bottom of a packet in the car and he swallowed them down with some water. He reversed the car out of a side street and headed towards the nightclub.

 

 

He was still dressed from work and he adjusted his dark blue tie. He brushed down his nice neat black suit and ran his hands through his hair as he steeled his nerve and walked towards the line.

 

“No cutting in. Go to the back.” The bouncer frowned at him and Seungcheol had to comply. He wasn’t a famous singer or rapper or guitarist. He was just a manager, an uncool workaholic in an expensive but preppy suit, and so to the back of the line he went. When he made it to the front of the line he was relieved. Finally.

 

He flashed his black card at the machine and the bouncer laughed. “You should have just shown me that. Would have let you straight in.” Seungcheol sighed and rubbed his forehead for the hundredth time that day. He just wanted to find Soonyoung and get the kid home.

 

“Wait!” He heard a voice and turned to see all 6ft 2 inches of Kim Mingyu legging it along the street towards the club entrance. “I’m with him.” Mingyu gasped for air a little as they walked into the dimly lit entrance.

 

“Why are you here?” Seungcheol hissed. “Because.” Mingyu said as he caught his breath. “You already fucked this up. I’m here to clean up your mess. We’ll find Soonyoung and work this out. But first we are going to have a drink.”

 

Seungcheol balked at the idea and Mingyu just laughed. “You’re so uptight all the time Seungcheol. You’re not the idol, your just the manager, but all you think about is work.” He grabbed Seungcheol by the arm and dragged him toward the bar. “Have a drink. Loosen your tie. Live a little.” Mingyu laughed as he ordered two vodka shots and two beers and Seungcheol headache came roaring back.


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

Two shots of vodka and a beer hadn’t dulled any of Seungcheol’s headache or his quiet rage. “Let’s go find them.” He said to Mingyu and got up from the bar stool. “Fine.” Mingyu sighed. His attempt to get Seungcheol to chill had been futile. While he was the more senior person in the company Seungcheol was still older than him, and Bubblegum Funk were his responsibility, so all Mingyu could do was advise.

 

They trailed through the thick crowd before spotting the rowdy little crew camped out on a few long leather couches. Seungcheol went to walk over to them when Mingyu caught his arm. They stood in silence side by side as they watched the blissfully unaware couple in action.

 

They were curled up in the corner of the leather couch, Soonyoung about as close to Jihoon as he could get, without actually climbing in his lap. Seungcheol watched as Jihoon leaned into Soonyoung’s ear and said something making the other man laugh. Soonyoungs head tipped back and his eyes sparkled as he laughed out loud and then snuggled close to Jihoon’s body. He looked so happy.

 

At least he had happiness for a little while. Seungcheol walked over to them and Soonyoung looked up in shock at his Manager standing in front of him.

 

“It’s over Soonyoung. Time to come home.”

 

Seungcheol had to yell over the noise of the music but Soonyoung knew what he said. He cling onto Jihoon’s shirt as he shook his head furiously. “No way. I told you you’re not my fucking Dad Seungcheol.” He leaned over to grab his beer and Seungcheol snatched it from his hand. “I said time to come home.”

 

 

 

Soonyoung was filled with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Seungcheol had come all this way to find him and fetch him home like he was an unruly teenager who had broken curfew. “And I said no.” Soonyoung stared him down. Seungcheol reached out to grab Soonyoung by the arm and pull him up off the couch. Soonyoung resisted and the two men were suddenly locked in a battle of wills. Seungcheol grabbed Soonyoung’s arm harder, Soonyoung fought him more fiercely, and Soonyoung’s arm began to twist. Pain flashed across his face but he wouldn’t give in. And Jihoon couldn’t watch.

 

He was torn. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The old Jihoon would have just punched the guy in the face. No one had the right to touch Soonyoung and Jihoon couldn’t stand by and watch him get hurt. But he also knew that one punch, one violent action, and photos of him fighting in the club would be all over the media by tomorrow. And everything he had worked so hard for would be undone. While Jihoon was caught trying to make a decision he was saved by someone who had nothing to lose.

 

Jeonghan returned from the toilet to find Soonyoung being pushed around by some asshole in a suit. He briefly wondered why Jihoon was just standing there when it all made sense. He couldn’t take a risk. But Jeonghan could and he did. He grabbed Soonuoung’s arm and as he turned him around he slapped the other guy hard across the face. “Get your fucking hands off him you creep.” Jeonghan yelled over the music as Soonyoung ran to the safety of Jihoon’s arms.

 

Seungcheol just stood fixed to the spot as he stared at Jeonghan. He’d seen him once before, on stage at the Disengagement concert, but this close was a whole different experience. His hand went distractedly to rub his stinging cheek as he stared at the beautiful long haired angel who had slapped him so mercilessly. And Jeonghan just stared back.

 

“Did you just slap me?” Seungcheol finally said. “Yes I did you fucking creep. What were you doing to my friend?” Jeonghan’s eyes blazed with anger as he stared the other man down. “Ah, I wasn’t doing anything, and I’m not a creep.” Seungcheol suddenly felt like a chastised child under the glare of this stunningly beautiful man. Seungcheol sighed as the exhaustion and the embarrassment of what he had done caught up with him at last. “I was just trying to get him to come home. It’s late.”

 

Suddenly Jeonghan started to laugh. “Come home? What are you? His fucking Dad?” His giggles turned into hysterical laughter as he faced off against this weird guy who had turned up to the club in a suit. Seungcheol groaned, sat down, and put his head in his hands. “Why does everyone keep calling me that? I’m not his dad, Ok? I’m his manager and I’m trying to save his career.”

 

Jeonghan sat next to him still laughing. “Does he look like he gives a fuck about his career right now?” Seungcheol looked across at the two men seated on the other couch. Soonyoung was on Jihoon’s lap, his thighs straddling Jihoon’s hips, his fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed like they were the only two people in the room. Tears streamed down Soonyoung’s cheeks and Jihoon brushed them away with his thumbs as their lips moved against each other in soft slow burning passion.

 

Mingyu sat down too and began to laugh. “I’m Kim Mingyu.” He said as he held his hand out to Jeonghan and introduced himself. “I’m glad you stepped in before I had to. I would’ve had to punch one of them.”

 

 

As Seungcheol watched Jihoon and Soonyoung in their own little world the enormity of their feelings finally dawned on him. It was real and absolutely undeniable, they were genuinely in love, and he finally realised he wasn’t going to be able to stop them. The damage was done anyway, the media were already having a field day, and all he could do now was clean up the mess that he knew was his own making.

 

“What do we do now?” He asked Mingyu who shrugged. “We lay low and let it blow over for a few days. Then we let them make an announcement.” He shook his head at Seungcheol who stared at the ground in contemplation. “Seungcheol this could have been avoided if you’d listened to me in the first place.” Seungcheol rubbed his eyes with his fists. “I know.” He knew he’d fucked up big time and he suddenly felt guilty, stupid and overwhelmingly tired.

 

When he opened them he saw Jeonghan kneeling in front of him with an ice pack in one hand and a beer in the other. “Sorry for slapping you. I got this from the bar.” He pressed the ice gently against Seungcheol’s cheek as he handed him the beer. “I kind of figured I at least owed you a drink.”

 

Seungcheol breathed deeply and tried to control his emotions. As he sipped the beer and let Jeonghan soothe his cheek for the first time in weeks he felt himself relax.


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

Soonyoung made it through the next few weeks. The media interest was new to him but not to Jihoon and they were photographed wherever they went. But after a week of being out in the open, holding hands as they went to dinner, hugging outside Soonyoung’s building, the media interest died down. Jihoon was right. If you didn’t care, if you weren’t trying to hide it, it wasn’t as interesting somehow. When they saw the cameras they would stop and wave and smile and soon they were barely interesting.

 

The weight of secrecy lifted was so refreshing. No longer limited to sneaking around in the night Soonyoung was eating better and sleeping better and feeling better than ever. With Jihoon still on hiatus he had taken to hanging around on the set of their tv show to make sure Soonyoung looked after himself. His furrowed brow and dry wit soon made him a favourite of the crew and the other members of Bubblegum Funk and even Seungcheol was surprised with how much he liked the short man’s company. But as Soonyoung looked over and saw Seungcheol deep in conversation with Jihoon he had to smile to himself. Jihoon was like that. Looks could be deceiving and image wasn’t everything. And he had a plan to help change people’s perceptions.

 

One part finally came to fruition when their planned guest star had an emergency and couldn’t attend. “We’ll just have to delay the filming.” The Director shook his head. Delays cost money and no one liked spending money and Soonyoung made eyes at Seungcheol indicating the newly blond man sitting off to the side sipping a can of Coke. “Really?” Seungcheol whispered and Soonyoung grinned. “He will if I ask him nicely.”

 

“So, Ji we’ve got a bit of a problem, and we need your help.” Soonyoung said softly as he slid down to sit next to his boyfriend who side eyed him suspiciously. “What exactly do you want me to do.” He said with a scowl and Soonyoung knew he already had him. He still moved closer, his hot breath ghosting over the shorter man’s neck, raising goosebumps across his smooth vanilla skin. “Fill in as our guest star. All you have to do is wear this red tshirt, pretend to be asleep, and let up wake you up by throwing cake on you. And then we’re going to sing.”

 

Jihoon frowned and bit his bottom lip while he considered the damage to his bad boy image this would do. “Come on baby. Please? I’ll repay you however you want…..” Jihoon was lost as Soonyoung’s tongue traced along his neck and up to the soft spot behind his ear. “I’ll do anything you want…..” Soonyoung whispered against Jihoon’s ear and smirked into the kiss when Jihoon finally broke and turned his lips to meet Soonyoung’s.

 

“They’re so cute together.” Junhui smiled as he unashamedly watched them having their moment. “Soonyoung’s good.” Minghao smiled. He was impressed with his leader’s manipulative skills and made a mental note to ask him what exactly he said to get Jihoon to do what he wanted. Junhui just laughed as they watched the two kiss as thought they were the only people in the room. “You think we could ever, you know, go public?” Junhui whispered and Minghao put his hand on Junhui’s back. “At least we get to be together. That’s good enough for me.”

 

And so Jihoon spent the afternoon covered in cake, chasing a squealing Soonyoung and Chan around the set, cream and chocolate and cake crumbs flying in his wake. Soonyoung laughed and allowed himself to be caught and squirmed as Jihoon rubbed sponge cake into his newly dark locks. He was finally growing out the damaged hair and for the first time in a long time it felt soft and shiny and healthy. And as the five stood side by side on the set and sang and danced to the smash hit children’s song “Hoshi the Dancing Hamster’ things couldn’t have ended any more perfectly.

 

Four weeks later the day had finally arrived. Soonyoung stood neatly dressed in a white polo and tan coloured trousers. He was lightly made up and his shiny dark locks laid unstyled against his head. This wasn’t the image of Soonyoung, the leader of Bubblegum Funk, this was the man inside. The man who had found it within himself to chase his own happiness, to stand up for what he knew was right, and to hold on to what he believed in.

 

He got into the car with Seungcheol and they went past Jihoon’s apartment to pick him up on the way. Jihoon was nervous. He felt comfortable at the Youth Centre but a children’s hospital under the glare of important people and media was a totally different thing. But he was going to support Soonyoung and had dressed appropriately for the occasion in a neat button down and trousers. Seungcheol smiled at him as he got into the car and they chatted animatedly as the car sped through the city.

 

Soonyong just stared out the window oblivious to the conversation around him. He was lost. Too lost in his own world, his own thoughts of how much his life had changed, how much his personality had changed. How meeting the wild bad boy had turned him into a better person and one who could make a difference in the lives of so many people. Jihoon had made him stronger, more assertive, and definitely more fun. He didn’t regret a thing. But if he didn’t do things today the way he wanted he would definitely regret it.

 

He walked in to the childrens ward with Seungcheol by his side. As soon as they got near the cameras Jihoon had discreetly slipped off to the side. By the time Soonyoung had looked for him he was already gone. Soonyoung knew how he felt about this project and how he wanted it to be Soonyoung’s moment but there was no way it was going down like that.

 

Soonyoung smiled at the media as he waked up to the red ribbon. He shook hands with the CEO of the hospital and the head paediatrician. He stood and smiled while they made speeches about the wonderful addition to the hospital, how it was going to make so many children happy, how their time in hospital was going to be easier on them and contribute to their wellbeing and recovery. And how generous Soonyoung had been with his money and with his time.

When it was time for Soonyoung to speak he took a deep breath.

 

“Thank you.” He said bowing politely to the assembled dignitaries.

 

“This has been a project very special to me. This has been a long and fulfilling project and one I’m not finished with yet. My aim is to have Funk Rooms in every children’s ward in the city by the end of next year. My dream is to have them all over the country. And thanks to the foundation established that dream may become a reality.

 

This project has made many of my dreams become a reality already. This has been project of love. And because of this I cannot continue on with the opening without being completely honest with you all.”

 

A murmur rumbled through the gathered media and diginatires and the small group of children and families in attendance but Soonyong swallowed thickly and continued.

 

“This project wasn’t my idea and the foundation isn’t funded by me. I have been the project manager and driven the idea forward and made financial contribution but I have to bring the silent benefactor up here. He really deserves all the credit and he is the one who deserves to be up here receiving your admiration and your accolades. Jihoon please come and stand up here with me.”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes frantically scanned the crowd. Jihoon deserved this moment. It was his and Soonyoung wasn’t going to take it away from him. He needed everyone to know how wonderful and generous Jihoon was.

 

“Please Jihoon.” He said again and his voice wavered a little as he continued to scan the crowd. Then he breathed as he felt warmth against his hand. He looked to the side and Jihoon was there. He was standing beside him, their hands barely touching, the smile on his face genuine and real.

 

As the ribbon was cut and the cameras flashed, the crowd murmured, and the Funk Room was officaly opened. And Soonyoung and Jihoon were side by side, where they belonged, and everything felt right.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

The alarm went off and Soonyoung hit snooze. They had time and he knew it. Plenty of time. He rolled onto his side and curled up in the warmth, his smooth cotton sheets warm against his naked body, sunlight just beginning to drift in under the blinds.

 

And just when he was about to drift off to sleep he felt hands on his waist and the heat of Jihoon’s chest pressed against his back. “Good morning Princess.” Jihoon murmured against his ear, his breath hot and heavy, his erection just as hot as it pressed against Soonyoong’s ass cheek.

 

Soonyoung giggled as he realised he wasn’t going back to sleep. He pretended though. He liked the feeling of Jihoon’s hands and his mouth all over his body. He liked the feeling of Jihoon’s body silently begging him to wake up. He liked it all. And now he could have as much of it as he wanted. And he would, as soon as he was done teasing Jihoon, the teasing was the most fun part.

 

He held his breath and closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep but was jolted into action when Jihoon slipped under the sheets and wrapped his mouth around Soonyoong’s cock instantly making him hard.

 

Soonyoung pulled at Jihoon’s hair and moaned as he lost himself in the feeling and he really thought his life couldn’t get any better.

 

 

 

Soonyoung stood excitedly at the boarding gate. “Calm down Princess. It’s just a plane ride.” Jihoon smirked and slipped his hand into the grasp of the older boy. Soonyoung’s dream was about to come true. Somehow, after the filiming of the tv show was done and their tour was finished, Seuncheol had allowed them to take a real break. A six week hiatus for Chan to go home to his parents and be a kid again. A chance for Junhui to talk Minghao into going home to China for the first time since their trainee days. And a chance for Soonyoung to live his dream of following Jihoon on a Japanese tour, living out of a suitcase, hotel rooms and Japanese food and maybe even that tattoo he’d been contemplating.

 

So much had changed since that day at the children’s hospital. Nothing had ever felt so good as exposing Jihoon’s true nature to the public. Soon after his other charity works were made public and he was suddenly the darling of the media. Lee Jihoon, the rock star bad boy with a secret heart of gold, it was a story too good to be true. And Soonyoung couldn’t have been any happier.

 

Joshua and Seokmin had come back from the USA with a renewed spirt, Seungkwan was still being tailed everywhere by his rapper boyfriend who had released his first album to lukewarm reviews, and Jeonghan had managed to stay clean. No more ‘bad experiences’ for him. He swore to Jihoon it was over. And so the animated group of five rock stars and their two groupies were rounded towards the boarding gate by the still-suffering Wonwoo who looked more tired than ever.

 

“I still can’t believe Seungcheol actually agreed to this hiatus.” Soonyoung murmured. His serious and workaholic Manager had lightened up significantly since what they referred to as ‘the incident’ at the nightclub and had seemed particularly happy in the last few weeks. Soonyoung had teased him lightly about his new ability to at least smile on occasion and the older had just brushed it off with a blush.

 

Soonyoung just assumed that it was his expression of relief that the fallout from the scandal had turned out to be minimal. Kim Mingyu was in his element making sure his new golden couple were given the right balance between publicity and privacy and Jihoon’s guest spot episode was the highest rating of the season. Soonyoung actually couldn’t believe how well everything had turned out. But his stomach sank when, minutes before they boarded the plane, he saw him coming.

 

Seuncheol was running towards them, phone in hand, as they stood by the gate. “Fuck.” Soonyoung swore under his breath. “No, no, no! No cancelling this hiatus. No last minute schedule.” Soonyoung clung to Jihoon’s arm. “I’m getting on this plane.”

 

Jihoon just laughed as Seuncheol ran straight past Soonyoung and into the open arms of Jeonghan who giggled as the dark haired man captured his lips in a deep kiss. “What the fuck?” Soonyoung hissed at Jihoon under his breath who smiled up at lover’s confusion. “Yeah Jeonghan confided in me a few weeks ago. They didn’t want anyone to know but I guess that’s gone out the window.” Soonyoung smirked to himself as the mystery of Seuncheol’s good mood was solved and he watched the clearly smitten man smother Jeonghan’s body with his own in a clingy embrace.

 

Soonyoung pondered over the mysteries of love as he walked onto the plane.

 

Sometimes people were born to be together, destined to have their hearts woven together, people like Junhui and Minghao. Sometimes opposites attract, grow and change, and meet somewhere in the middle like Soonyoung and Jihoon.

 

Love could sneak up on two best friends, growing over time, fuelled by comfort and companionship. It could be love at first sight, an instant attraction, sparked during a chance encounter.

 

Soonyoung giggled as he watched Seuncheol completely whipped, fussing over Jeonghan, trying to carry the long haired man’s baggage and hold his hand and press kisses against his cheek all at the same time.

 

Sometimes true love could even start with a slap.

 

As he settled into his seat, his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, the plane took off. And Soonyoung was still lost in contemplation. It had all been worth it. He had taken the ultimate risk and it payed off. Soonyoung had his love and he was never going to let him go.


End file.
